A Double Kills the Devil's Sins
by Demon War God
Summary: Vinegar Doppio had died in Rome and now finds himself in a world full of corruption and depravity. But, this gives him a new purpose: to tear the Empire from the inside out the only way a gangster knows how. All in order to redeem himself of Diavolo's crimes and atrocities in this bizarre tale where confusion shall be the Empire's epitaph in the court of the new Crimson King.
1. Kill the Past Memories

**A/N: Hey guys, this is a whole new fic I'll be starting on that stars our lovable little Doppio. Just a little warning, Doppio will be a little bit OOC, but there's a reason for that. Trust me, you'll find out soon enough. Also another heads up, the plot of this story will be drastically changed from the original Akame Ga Kill as it goes on. So without further adieu, Open the Game.**

[ ] used for Stand Names: [King Crimson]

Italicized inverted single commas for using abstract concepts in a sentence, to emphasize something or thoughts: "Down here in_ 'Hell'_...", "This is the end _Giorno_.", _'You're dead the moment I see you'_

Inverted single commas for mocking something/one: "…'Pervert'…"

"... [ ]..." is used when [King Crimson's] ability is activated and Doppio talks: "…[I've accepted this test]…"

**Bold is for A/N, powerful/evil person speaking in a menacing tone, and P.O.V.**

* * *

**-Third Person P.O.V.-**

The forest here wouldn't be the first pick for any sane individual. Bandits lurked hung near the roadside, waiting to prey on anyone they could get their hands on, not to mention the Danger Beasts that would surely kill you if the bandits don't. However, the worst monsters can only be found in The Capital, a place where monsters walk in the skin of humans. This was a place where only the strong could survive. So it was quite bizarre to find a person sleeping in a small clearing in this forest, next to a stream.

This person appears as a fairly slim yet fit young man who can be described as having the physique of a boy in his late teens. He has freckles, contributing to his boyish looks, and light-colored brown irises. His hair is tied into a neck-length ponytail by a weave-like braid; the front hair is left loose and sweeps over to one side lock. His clothing consists of a light-colored sweater with gash-like openings on it that leave the midriff exposed and a loose pair of jeans with studs covering the thighs and sides of the ankles. This boy also wears a black mesh shirt underneath the sweater, even if he is unaware of it.

This is Vinegar Doppio, the former Consigliere of the Italian Mafia gang known as "Passione", and his Boss' right-hand man. Though how he came to this place is quite a mystery, one thing is clear, he was starting to awaken. Now, we can only hope and pray for his safety. Even if he's the Devil's Double.

* * *

**-Doppio's P.O.V.-**

I awoke in the middle of nowhere. I quickly got on my feet to check my surroundings, "Huh, how come I'm in the middle of some forest. I'm supposed to be in Rome, aren't I?" I ask, not expecting an answer and I quickly understood that there was something off about this whole place. I was about to give up on understanding my situation before I got an idea, "…I know! Maybe the Boss… knows what's… going…" Before I could finish my sentence, the worst mother of all headaches began to torture me… Mio Dio, this is far worse than even my battle with Risotto when he started forming razors in my head. I let out a whimper of pain, and my vision became blurry… "Shit… I think I'm gonna throw up…" But nothing came out, only dry heaves. It was absolute torture with no end in sight.

That was when images start to form in my mind… These images soon became more solid, and coming together in some sort of chronological order. That was when I came to realize that these were memories. My memories. Memories that were both familiar and foreign to me at the same time were being seen from a third-person perspective if that was even possible. My hometown in Sardinia, my childhood spent there. Then, in my early teenage years, a woman walks up to me… claiming to be my real mother. Then the colors shift as if it was to signify something. But what could that be? Then I saw something that shocked me to the core. I had knocked her out and sewed her mouth shut, before dragging her home and burying her under the floor in my room. But why would I do such a thing?!

After I had fixed the floors to make it so that it looked untouched, the colors shift back to normal… wait… I know this memory, but that's not how I remembered this! I only remembered the woman… my mother coming up to me before I appeared back in my room. I chalked that up as being a simple daydream or wishful thinking before I was called by the priest, who acted as my father for years and ordered to do some chores. I had quickly answered him by saying, "I'm coming." before running out of the room. What the hell is going on!? A few years start to pass, and I soon found myself seeing another memory. This time it was after I nearly got hit by a van, and got done talking to a frog, that I had a chance meeting with a pretty girl who was vacationing in Sardinia.

"Do you like frogs?" She asked as I looked up to see that she was very pretty. Breathtakingly so, but… I've never met her… have I? This memory suggested so, but I definitely would've remembered meeting a beautiful girl like that.

Despite the almost unbearable pain that still felt like it was splitting my head, I managed to mumble the name of the girl, "… Donatella…" but how did I even know that name? The memory continues to play, the colors start to shift once again, and I was afraid of what would happen to the girl. I don't want her to meet the same fate as my mother, or worse!

"I like frogs too, I hate bugs, though, I also don't like guys who smell," She said, turning around to face the ocean, unaware of my growing anxiety for her, "I hate everything that's not beautiful." she finishes before turning around to face me again and asked, "Are you from around here?"

"Y-Yeah…" My memory self answered before asking, "Say, it's a bit hot out. Want to get something to drink?"

"Well…" She hesitates, and in my memory, I swallow in fright, worried that I'd be rejected, but… why would I be nervous? I've come to expect the worst when the colors shift. So why is it different now? "That's not a bad idea." She finally said, before offering her hand and tells me what she wants, "Then I want sparkling water. Hard water from France. I hope you're treating." I took her hand but before we went, she asked a question, "By the way, can you tell me your name?"

I saw my memory self visibly tense before relaxing and said a name that shocked me to my very soul, "… Solido. Solido Naso." That name… that was one of the false names that the Boss went by. Slowly a horrifying revelation began to dawn on me. "… There's no way I could be The Boss… could I?"

The memory then moves on, and I saw that I was having a discussion with my adoptive father. From the looks of it, it had not been too far ahead before it started, "You want to become a sailor?" He asked looking a little disheartened, but I didn't understand why.

"Yeah…" My memory self said. But, if I wanted to be a sailor… How did I end up becoming the Consigliere in Passione? This makes no sense!

"Well… You're a simple man," He said with a smile, closing his eyes in brief contemplation before opening them and giving me his approval, "That's probably best for you." I remember giving a smile at that and continuing to drink my coffee. But as I looked closer, I noticed a small detail. I didn't have any freckles on my face, but I still had them when I was talking to Donatella. As if it was a subtle clue as to tell me that my revelation was correct… That my name was not Vinegar Doppio. Now that I think about it, every time my real name is uttered in the memories, there was always an ever so slight color shift, but the name itself refused to be heard as if even now, my memories are trying to forget it.

More time passes and I saw that I was walking on the beach with Donatella, taking a picture of her. Once the picture came out, I gave it to her as a parting gift. Promising to her that I would meet her again… Though somehow… I got the feeling that was an empty promise. Another lie that kept piling on top, one after another.

The next thing I see is me, at the age of 19… holding a pickaxe and giving my adoptive father a grin after I saw that he had uncovered my buried mother, the color shift was now more emphasized. I looked away, not wanting to see what happened next, not wanting to believe that I could do such horrendous things. Unfortunately, I couldn't drown out the screams, and those screams confirmed to me everything that I didn't want to know. When I looked up again, I saw an inferno consuming my hometown, I felt the heat from the fire bombarding my body, threatening to consume me as well even though I was far away from the flame.

Memories started to fly by faster and faster and I realize that they were starting to answer questions I had never bothered to ask. Like why the days would go by so fast when I had barely done anything, or why I 'woke up', in places I don't even remember going to. I had come to realize that the gaps in my memories were caused by these color shifts. I saw 'myself' participating in an excavation in Egypt. My… the Boss' discovery of the Stand Arrows. Then it showed him selling all but one of the Stand Arrows to an old woman with two right hands. The creation of our shared Stand through the use of the Stand Arrow we kept… [King Crimson] and [Epitaph]. The establishment of Passione and it's accelerated rise to dominate all of Italy.

His engagement against a French guy with a Stand of his own called Jean Pierre Polnareff. In that memory, I had finally gotten a glimpse of our true nature, our true relationship… I was his little invisibility cloak. His little 'Doppio', and suddenly, the name started to become more and more like an insult to me than a term of endearment that the Boss had taken to using when speaking to me. Before his fight with Polnareff, I saw how the Boss had changed our physical appearance once he was in full control. I had kept the physical appearance of a 17-year-old, while The Boss continued to age like a normal human being.

I saw myself walking down the streets, ignorant of it all, happy to serve my Boss as Italy and its people began to suffer at the hands of Passione through the selling of drugs even though we had promised to put an end to the drug trade. Another damn lie… by that bastard that I had once called "Boss". I witnessed the Boss's discovery of Trish's existence after Donatella's passing, the Boss' daughter… my daughter. The pain… the pain from my headache was nothing compared to the pain of what I could have had. The heartache over what I truly lost. However, that pain soon gave way to blinding rage. A wave of boiling anger that was threatening to consume my very being. However, before I could lose myself to the rage, I took a few calming breaths to settle myself down.

The next memory was of the Boss' fight with Bruno Bucciarati after he had taken Trish, even going so far as to cut off her hand to get her from the elevator without Bucciarati finding out. This was what truly enraged me, "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT YOU DAMN MONSTER!" I screamed, but I knew that my cries of outrage would go unanswered. Burning hatred… a feeling I was never truly acquainted with. But now, all of it was being directed towards the Boss and, in a twisted way that was all too genuine… towards myself. For serving him, even though he had stripped me of a possible life full of happiness and laughter like a loyal dog would serve his master. All while I was unaware of it all.

The memory continued to play despite my anger. I wanted to escape these memories, to make them go away… to make them disappear, but I knew that turning back and looking away was never an option. So, I continued to look… to see everything, whether I liked it or not. Events continue to play out and I see that despite the fatal injuries that Bruno received from the Boss and our [King Crimson], he still fought to keep Trish safe from the Boss' filthy hands. I looked at Bruno and I felt both gratitude and respect for the former Capo of Passione.

Not long after, I found that I was back in Sardinia as myself, and not as the Boss. Though now that I was aware of our true nature, I knew that the Boss was never far behind. I saw my interaction with the Fortune Teller after I had nearly got run over by a truck for trying to warn a kid who already knew about the truck got out of the way. It was only after all that I've learned from my memories that I see that the Fortune Teller was right, and I was utterly ignorant of his words.

Unfortunately, the Boss refused to allow anyone that uncovers even a fragment of our past and his identity to live. So the Fortune Teller was brutally killed off. Even though he did spook me a bit by spouting out what I thought at the time was utter nonsense, he didn't deserve to die like that. The kid from earlier had watched the whole thing, but thankfully he wasn't harmed. Just scared out of his mind, and possibly traumatized. It wasn't ideal… however, it was better than being dead.

I saw my fight with the leader of La Squadra Esecuzioni, Risotto Nero and his terrifyingly powerful Stand, [Metallica]. It was a hard-fought battle for the two of us that required both of us to utilize our Stands to the absolute peak of what they can do and to use well thought out plans and strategies to achieve victory. However, I never knew how he died. Now I finally witness the ultimate fate of Risotto Nero for myself.

He was shot by [Aerosmith], while the Boss went unnoticed, thanks to our extremely low iron, which made it impossible to get enough oxygen. Because of that, we couldn't give off carbon dioxide either, making it so that it appeared that we weren't breathing to [Aerosmith]. I then saw how Risotto had used his blood that had been splattered on [Aerosmith] to infect and take control of it with [Metallica]. Then grabbed ahold of the Boss in order for him to get shot by [Aerosmith] as well, taking us both out along with Risotto as well. However, [King Crimson's] ability saved the Boss that day, but I took some comfort knowing that Risotto not only died with pride but also hindered the Boss by denying him the return of our shared iron. I may not have liked Risotto, I might have even hated him, but a man like him deserved a better ending than what he got. I saw the Boss make use of my appearance to kill Abbacchio in an attempt to stop Abbachio's Stand, [Moody Blues] from revealing his identity.

Thankfully, it appeared not to have worked, since Bucciarati's team immediately headed for Rome, where I was asked by the Boss to send both Cioccolata and Secco to eliminate them, using an ice cream cone as a phone to communicate with me… Honestly, I chose to ignore the fact that the Boss had made me believe that the various telephones I had used were, in fact, small objects and even animals. On the topic of those two individuals, those two monsters who were so depraved, sadistic, and evil that even the Boss, as amoral as he is, had called Cioccolata, "…the worst piece of shit on the face of the Earth." The only thing that both of us can wholeheartedly agree upon. Even going so far as to order me to catch up to them before they make too much of a mess in Rome.

After Secco's attempt to use me as a hostage failed thanks to Bucciarati, I had helped him get to the Colosseum after the Boss had masked my soul with his own so that Bucciarati believed that I was Trish, since at this point he was basically a walking corpse who couldn't see and hear things that weren't alive. All while working to avoid the rest of his team. After finally reaching the Colosseum, Bucciarati and I encountered the person who had the means of defeating the Boss. A Stand Arrow with a beetle design on it. Back then I couldn't see who it was but now, in this third-person perspective, I saw that it was, in fact, Polnareff. Who had miraculously survived his fight with the Boss, albeit in a severely crippling condition, with a blind eye and confined to a wheelchair, but it's better than being dead.

That's when the Boss used [King Crimson's] ability to both ditch Bucciarati and get up the stairs without Polnareff noticing it until everything had returned to normal. Slowly the Boss walked up the stairs and began a monologue.

"This is a test…" he said, still using my voice before using [King Crimson] again. Almost all of the background broke away as to be replaced by a beautiful starry background. That's when the Boss grabbed the bottom of my sweater before slowly removing it, all while continuing to talk and traverse the stairs, "…[I've accepted this test to stand victorious against my past." Once the Boss disappeared behind the pillar, his voice became much deeper and far more menacing, "**A person grows once they are able to defeat their weaker self**]…" once he had fully taken off the sweater and his true appearance was revealed, time returned to its natural progression, "…**Wouldn't you agree, Jean Pierre Polnareff**?"

The Boss' appearance was now fully revealed to me. He is a veritably tall man in his 30's with a lean and semi-muscular build. Before this, he was always covered in shadow in all but his glaring eyes, or he would take on my appearance.

The Boss has long pink hair, leopard-patterned with various dark green spots, parted in a zig-zagging manner; the bangs of which are propped and parted slightly to the side. The rest of his hair is cut straight across at his shoulders. His shirt, hidden under my sweater, appears to be made of complex mesh-wiring: it covers his shoulders and torso but down his back and abdomen are linked circles that are tucked under a green belt, which in the back end in two long "coattails". On his arms are elegantly designed floral sleeve tattoos leading down to a pair of green wristbands. He also shares a pair of studded pants and sockless loafers, the same ones I always wear. He also has a slightly hunched posture when standing.

His eyes are unique since his irises are "fragmented", forming as spots and shards of whole irides with a triangular-shaped highlight to them. His appearance differs greatly while operating using me as his little 'invisibility cloak'. Since I am a completely separate soul sharing a body with him, we even have different muscular builds.

Polnareff had a look of utter shock at the sudden appearance of the Boss, "You're…" before turning into a facade of pure rage, but I could tell it was to hide his fear of the 'man' that stood in front of him, "Diavolo!" He exclaimed, finally revealing the bastard's name. Soon after, Diavolo charged towards Polnareff before activating his ability to stop Polnareff from making use of that weird arrow. However, Polnareff had managed to find a way to know when Diavolo used [King Crimson's] ability to defend against Diavolo's attack using his Stand, [Silver Chariot] and landing a cut on that bastard's arm. However, he knew that he was no match for Diavolo, so he had [Silver Chariot] lift both him and his wheelchair, and toss it in the air in a last-ditch effort to escape Diavolo with the Beetle Arrow.

However, Diavolo simply used [King Crimson's] ability to predict where he would land and make Polnareff unable to react to what was happening. Diavolo even uses his own blood from the wound he had received to blind Polnareff. However, before Diavolo could resume time, the Beetle Arrow had pierced [Silver Chariot] through its right eye. A brilliant light soon consumed Polnareff's Stand, as its body started to liquify. Diavolo had a look of shock before he used [King Crimson] to attack the Stand. However, in this new liquid-like state, [Silver Chariot] climbed a wall and vanished. Polnareff, exhausted, blinded, and now without his Stand started to breathe heavily before Diavolo finished him off with a fatal hole in his chest using his Stand before using it again to destroy a chunk of the same wall Polnareff's Stand crawled up to retrieve the Beetle Stand Arrow that had found its way buried in the stone.

He started to go off on a tangent about something. Most likely a monologue about how great he is or how fate favored him or something like that that I chose to ignore. He then notices Bucciarati's group as well as Trish, and as he started to formulate a plan to take them out. However, a new presence has made itself known in the form of a stranger clad in black, walking away and looking like Death itself. Diavolo demanded the stranger to identify himself I could vaguely make out an Arrow-shaped marking on its neck.

Wait… that couldn't be… [Silver Chariot]… Could it? Either way, Diavolo began to pursue the figure, unintentionally dropping the Arrow and falling asleep against his will as I'm sure everyone in the city has as well. In this perspective, I could see the souls of those who had been affected by this evolved form of [Silver Chariot] with its new ability start to leave their bodies only to be swapped with the bodies of different people and even animals that were nearby when the ability activated, including both mine and Diavolo's souls. He now resides in the body of Guido Mista, which also housed Trish's soul. While Bucciarati and I switched bodies.

Several hours pass before everyone started to wake up from their forced slumber. Excluding me, since Bucciarati's body sustained so much damage as well as the fact that the energy that kept his corpse going had all but run out, I knew that my memory self wouldn't be able to even wake until a while longer, much less move. This somewhat confused me since these were supposed to be memories, that's when I concluded that this must be Diavolo's memories filling the gaps. I saw Bucciarati's Gang awake and become massively confused by these bizarre circumstances. They summoned forth their Stands and both they and I were surprised that they were powered up to some degree. However, Trish began to worry, and rightfully I might add, because she could no longer feel Diavolo's presence.

Suddenly, a turtle began to speak, and I was shocked to find out that it was Jean Pierre Polnareff's voice that was coming out of the turtle, while I saw many souls switch places, I had failed to notice Polnareff's soul. He began to explain the current situation and declared that the body swap was indeed caused by the new ability gained by [Silver Chariot] when the Beetle Arrow pierced it, now bearing the name [Chariot Requiem]. Narancia, who is now in Giorno's body, suddenly notices someone coming from an entrance and sees that it is Diavolo himself. Positioning himself into an ambush position, the group sees "Diavolo" confronting [Chariot Requiem], but to their surprise and not my own, "Diavolo" summons [Sticky Fingers] to attack [Chariot Requiem], cutting off the arm that was holding the Arrow. After all, Bucciarati and I were the ones who switched places.

The team was impressed by their leader's resolve, but now they start to watch Bucciarati's body, watching me carefully. When Bucciarati made to grab the Arrow, [Sticky Fingers] suddenly turned on its own Stand User. Mista tried to intervene, but one of his [Sex Pistols], the one with the #1 on its head suddenly went crazy and tries to kill him with one of the bullets Mista fired. Thankfully, Trish prevented this by actually having her Stand, whom she calls [Spice Girl], soften the bullet. However, this gave [Chariot Requiem] enough time to reattach his severed arm before resuming it continues its aimless walk. The situation was much more dire than anyone could anticipate, they now know that if they grab the Arrow, then their Stands will turn against them, making their goal of getting it that much more difficult.

That's when I realized that this was when I start to wake up, and one of the [Sex Pistols], notices this as well. So Bucciarati orders Mista to shoot me. Mista hesitates for a brief moment before shooting me, incapacitating me, and had unknowingly sealed my fate. Even though I understood why it was done, it didn't stop me from holding a little bit of a grudge on Mista. Narancia starts to daydream while Mista asks Trish for more bullets by taking some out of his boot.

However, that's when everything started to resemble [King Crimson's] world. I looked and saw [King Crimson] with its grip on Narancia. Now during the timeframe of the ability, [King Crimson] and Diavolo are unable to interact with anything or anyone. However, Diavolo managed to find a loophole that I figured out after observing it. If he or [King Crimson] were touching something or someone, and then activated time erasure, then they are free to interact with it as much as they like. So Diavolo, taking [King Crimson's] form, quickly impales Narancia on broken and splintered bars. He then goes back to Mista's body, continueing to hide, and then… time resumes.

Mista tells Trish to hurry up and give him the bullets when Trish points out that she already gave them to him. Seeing that the bullets fell to the floor without anyone noticing, Polnareff realizes that time had just been erased. Nervous, the group tries to seek out how Diavolo could have approached the group undetected and suddenly realize, after seeing sudden droplets of blood, that Narancia has been impaled into metal bars that were right above the gang, one bar in particular fatally impaled through Giorno's head. The team desperately hurries to save their teammate, but it is too late to intervene- despite healing his body, Giorno's soul can only return to it as Narancia was already dead, his soul has already passed on. The group mourns Narancia and even though we were technically enemies, I couldn't help but mourn with them.

That's when Polnareff pieces the clues together and realizes the exact link between Diavolo and me. Despite their grief, he warns the group that Diavolo and I are split personalities - two souls sharing one body. While [Chariot Requiem's] ability has switched one soul with Bucciarati, Diavolo's soul must be lurking somewhere close inside someone. Narancia was the first victim because his radar could have easily detected Diavolo. That's when Giorno made an admirable vow to Narancia that he will bring him home and surrounds his corpse in flowers using [Gold Experience]. I saw Trish catch a glimpse of [King Crimson] in the shadows, but for one reason or another doesn't notify the others. As the group walks out into the streets of Rome, they see the chaos and confusion caused by [Chariot Requiem's] ability.

Finally, the last memory I have to see as myself, the floor of the Colosseum appears in my mind, along with me lying on the ground… dying in Bucciarati's body as it bleeds out. My wishes and pleads for Diavolo to call me going unanswered, and my confidence in his assured victory as I stare at the phone for one last time. A real phone… the irony isn't lost on me. Even though I was his formerly loyal Consigliere, his little Doppio… the other half of his very soul. He still abandoned me, left me to die all alone as some kind of sacrifice. Then, anger, sorrow and finally hatred consumed my very being. The visions stopped as well as the headache and I checked my surroundings again.

To my brief shock, there were several fairly big cracks and craters in the ground near me. Before I realized what might have caused this. I began to speak in a quiet voice that could even be interpreted as menacing, "…[King Crimson]." I say, and sure enough, the very same Stand appeared by my side. Hence why they are called "Stands".

[King Crimson] is a humanoid Stand of a height and build similar to Diavolo's, but tends to look much bigger and taller. Its body is covered by a raised diagonal grid; save for its face, neck, shoulder guards, elbows, hands, abdomen, crotch, knees and feet/footwear. All of the aforementioned being covered by armor or as part of its "skin". Its eyes comprise sharp orifices of a steep inward slant that was connected to the "skin" of its head; from which emerge small, round eyes without sclera, with pronounced eye sockets that have the same fragmented pupils that Diavolo himself had, albeit with black eye color. Its crown is flat and from its forehead emerges a raised level that bears a smaller, oval face of the same expression. Which constantly bares its teeth through a small mouth.

The aforementioned second face on [King Crimson's] forehead is [Epitaph], and when I only want to use it, it usually manifests in the same position on my forehead. [Epitaph] presents itself as a bump on [King Crimson's] forehead surrounded by a dark metal ring, featuring eyes and a mouth constantly grinding its teeth, often mimicking [King Crimson's] own mood and expression. Befitting its name, [King Crimson] is primarily red, with the shade of red being deep and rich. It has lime green eyes, and its primary face and the grid on its body is white, and its metallic body parts and armor are a silvery-white. [King Crimson's] knuckles, ankle decorations, and the soles of its feet are emerald, just like its eyes.

**(A/N: Basically what [King Crimson] and [Epitaph] look like in the anime.)**

All of this, along with its formidable strength, speed and abilities, made the Stand intimidating, powerful, but most of all, terrifying. I soon got up and notice I was near a running river, so I decided to slowly walk towards it. I knelt and used my hand to get as much water as I could before taking a drink. The water was fairly clean and very refreshing. I took more and more until I felt satisfied. As soon as I did, I looked at my reflection and it showed that nothing had changed… It's funny… I should be 33 years old, but I still look like I'm a teenager. Diavolo managed to change our physique whenever he was in control or keep my appearance while still being in control, so I began to wonder, "Is it possible for me to change my physique to that of Diavolo's?" I asked myself. I don't know, and I won't know… if I don't try.

I began to try and forcibly contort my muscles, and at first, I thought I was just being stupid for even trying to attempt this. I looked in the river and see that maybe this wasn't as hopeless as I thought. My hair had grown longer and my face looks a little more mature. The freckles on the right side of my face have vanished. So I began to try harder, continually pushing myself and it starts to hurt. The sound of muscles stretching, possibly growing, and bones cracking fills the air. Until the pain became too much and I take long, deep breaths in an effort to alleviate it, and I looked at my reflection once again. I nearly cried out in shock at the reflection I see, because for one split second… I thought I was looking at Diavolo.

The pink hair had grown in length once more and was now free of my braid, and that wasn't even mentioning the green spots that were now in my hair. My face is now freckle-free and very mature, though I couldn't explain where the lipstick came from. My sweater was now a tight fit over my torso. Luckily, my pants and shoes still fit, albeit with a bit more of a snug-fit. The only thing that hadn't changed, and the only thing confirmed that it wasn't Diavolo, was my irises, since they were still light-brown instead of Diavolo's fragmented green ones.

The body itself was muscular and I could feel the stark contrast between my strength, my speed, and even my stamina when compared to this body. Though it felt… off, like I was wearing clothes that were too big for me, except that feeling was located in my very skin and muscles and was even stronger. Or maybe, I felt hollow… yeah, that's a better description for it. It was like there was too much space in this body as if my very soul couldn't fill in the gaps of space without leaving behind other gaps. That's when I try to change back to my regular appearance and found that this is much easier to do, especially when compared to changing into this body.

I look into the stream and found that I have turned back to my normal appearance. Although this body is considerably weaker, it just felt more… Uhm… "natural"…? Yeah, "natural" would be the best way to describe it. With all of that out of the way, I got up, look to where the flow of the stream is going and decided to follow it. After all, it's reasonable to believe I'll find something at the very least if I follow the stream. So without any destination set in mind and no idea where I'm going. I began to walk at a steady pace.

* * *

**-Time Skip-**

All this walking was starting to hurt my feet like hell. I've been walking for who knows how long with nothing but my thoughts to occupy me, though following the river had eventually led me to a dirt road, these thoughts didn't exactly put me in the best of moods. Off in the distance, I heard the sound of wheels and hooves. I turned around and found that it was a horse-drawn carriage with two men on it.

One of them spots me and shouts, "Hey, kid! Isn't it a bit dangerous to be out here by yourself?" and I'm surprised that I could understand him.

"I'm fine, thanks for the concern anyway!" I shouted back. Hoping that the reverse was also true. That's when I start to feel… rumbling? 'Alright, this is probably just an earthquake. So there's no reason for me to panic.' I speculate to myself, writing it off as perfectly normal. But… I think I should check, better safe than sorry. I summon [Epitaph] to forecast about two seconds into the future. What I saw was… a monster!?

The prediction appears in the bangs of my hair and I see some… giant bug thing! It will appear before me with one of its giant arms raised, likely to smash me into the ground. I look back to the ground and see that it's starting to emerge. I look behind me and see that the carriage drivers had spotted the incoming danger once they notice their horse freaking out. The creature has now fully emerged and its shadow now engulfs us as one of them shouted the name of the monster, "I-It's an Earth Dragon!"

The bug roars as it spots me and tries to bring its arm down to smash me. However, I quickly made to dodge the strike, I felt the impact it made behind me and I quickly summon forth the arms of [King Crimson]. I run towards the arm that was still buried in the ground before I jump and [King Crimson] quickly punches a shallow hole into the Earth Dragon's arm in order to grab ahold of the monster. I quickly scramble up the arm with [King Crimson] rapidly punching holes in the beast's arm before I make it to the Earth Dragon's upper arm, which was slightly thinner than its forearm. Now that I made it, I have [King Crimson] slice off its arm from there, which took a lot less force than I had anticipated. I then grab onto the Earth Dragon's new stub while it made to smash me with its remaining arm. That's when I got the idea to use [King Crimson's] strength to hurl me towards the Earth Dragon's head, simultaneously dodging its attack. The giant bug takes this as a chance to try and bite me in half, but [King Crimson] held its jaw wide open. I call forth a leg to hold it wide open while also freeing an arm. With its free arm, I use [King Crimson] to smash a hole through the Earth Dragon's head. I keep striking, making more and more holes.

After taking so much damage, the Earth Dragon begins to fall to the ground, and I take this as my signal to get off. I jump and use [King Crimson's] left arm to pierce the dead bug's torso and drag it down to slow and eventually break my fall. I land safely while the carriage drivers get off and run towards me.

"Holy crap kid! You took out an Earth Dragon all by yourself! And it didn't even look like you touched it?!" One of them proclaims, and I became briefly confused before remembering that only Stand Users can see Stands. So to them, it looked like I had killed it without even touching it.

"Well, I couldn't very much watch you guys die now could I?" I rhetorically ask. I was going to walk away before I realized something, "By the way, can one of you point me to the closest city, or somewhere where there is even a hint of civilization? I kinda lost my way out here." I finish, partially lying since I never had a destination set in mind, to begin with.

They both look at each other; as if they were debating something with their eyes alone, before turning back to face me. The one who congratulated me for killing the Earth Dragon decides to speak, "Well… the closest place would be the Imperial Capital, but I gotta warn you kid… the Imperial Capital is filled to the brim with monsters. However, these monsters are humans with the hearts and souls of monsters." he says.

"Alright, thanks for the heads up, and you can be sure that I'll be careful." I say with understanding, I knew the type of people he was referring too. Especially since a few of those types of people were in Passione.

"Well, let's take you there. It was our destination anyway, and it's the least we can do for you," he offers, pointing towards the carriage before continuing, "However I still wouldn't recommend staying there for too long." He warns before he and his companion hop back in, making room for me as well. I get on, and we started to move along, I continued to ponder his warning. I may not have a plan, but I do know one thing.

I'll find a way to make up for all the atrocities and blood on Diavolo's hands. One way or another.

* * *

-Music starts to play as the end credits roll-

(Verse One)

The wall on which the prophets wrote

Is cracking at the seams

Upon the instruments of death

The sunlight brightly gleams

When every man is torn apart

With nightmares and with dreams

Will no one lay the laurel wreath

When silence drowns the screams?

(Chorus)

Confusion will be my epitaph

As I crawl a cracked and broken path

If we make it we can all sit back and laugh

But I fear tomorrow I'll be crying

Yes, I fear tomorrow I'll be crying

Yes, I fear tomorrow I'll be crying

(Verse 2)

Between the iron gates of fate

The seeds of time were sown

And watered by the deeds of those

Who know and who are known;

Knowledge is a deadly friend

If no one sets the rules

The fate of all mankind I see

Is in the hands of fools

(Instrumental: "**March for No Reason**")

(Verse 1)

The wall on which the prophets wrote

Is cracking at the seams

Upon the instruments of death

The sunlight brightly gleams

When every man is torn apart

With nightmares and with dreams

Will no one lay the laurel wreath

When silence drowns the screams?

(Chorus)

Confusion will be my epitaph

As I crawl a cracked and broken path

If we make it we can all sit back and laugh

But I fear tomorrow I'll be crying

Yes I fear tomorrow I'll be crying

Yes I fear tomorrow I'll be crying

Crying...

Crying...

Yes I fear tomorrow I'll be crying

Yes I fear tomorrow I'll be crying

Yes I fear tomorrow I'll be crying

Crying...

-Instrumental Outro: "**Tomorrow and Tomorrow"**-

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for not updating in quite a while, I've been preoccupied as of late (I hate school work, it is my mortal enemy). The good news is that the next chapter for "Remnant of The World" is almost done. Funny thing is that this was the result of an idea that popped into my head after finishing Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Golden Wind (Vento Aureo), and I'm excited to see how this develops, anyway thank you for reading and don't be afraid to follow, fav, leave a review to ask any questions or to constructively criticize. I hope you all have a nice day.**


	2. Erase the Darkness King Crimson

**A/N: Here is chapter 2 of A Double Kills the Devil's Sins. So without further adieu, Open the Game.**

* * *

**-Doppio's P.O.V.-**

I finally reached the gates to the Capital. Once we were through I got off the carriage and bid farewell to my acquaintances. I looked around at the sights to see. The Capital is very breathtaking with all of the colors that can be seen, not to mention the sheer size and scale of it all. Though I still personally prefer Italy and all the cities to be found there. However, when I look at the people that are walking through the streets, I could see that they didn't share the same feelings towards this place as I did.

On the surface, you wouldn't suspect that anything was wrong with this place, maybe even chalk it up to the residents just being more than used to the sight of this place and not thinking it's anything special to see. However, if someone were to look a little closer, they would find signs they wouldn't have picked up on right away. Most of the people here didn't have any sign of joy or happiness on their faces or even in their eyes. It also didn't help that almost everyone looks very tense, almost expecting something terrible to happen at any given moment, and carry themselves with an invisible weight on their shoulders. If what my acquaintances had said about this place was true. Then this is the weight of oppression, despair, and sorrow.

That's when I heard a growl and realize that it was coming from me, specifically my stomach. I forgot that I haven't eaten anything since coming here, or since getting to Rome for that matter. So my first and foremost priority was to find food as soon as possible. I started looking in alleyways, hoping to find _something _edible, all I saw was a stray cat. It was starting to get dark out, but I have this feeling; like someone is watching me.

* * *

**-Unknown P.O.V.-**

I looked around from where I was sitting, watching people walk by. I know I should be doing a job, but the Boss has been gone for a while, and it's not like she'll find out about it… at least I hope. Well, most of the people I saw here were just minding their own business anyway, and I can't say I blame them. That's when I spotted someone that caught my eye. It was a slim boy who was giving everyone a smile while looking around for something, no doubt trying to cheer people up, but got more discouraged as more people didn't return the gesture. I can't help but feel sorry for the little guy. He looks to be about 17-19 years old with pink hair in a neck-length ponytail and freckles on his face. It also looks like he's fairly fit, I suppose, though I can't say he's my type. I was about to write him off as another hopeful from the countryside when I began to study him further. Even though Lionel was dormant right now, I can still feel that there was something there… a hidden danger underneath that kid.

However, at the same time, he also gave off a friendly and honest, if a bit clumsy aura. I thought he was just masking his killer intent, but that didn't feel right either. No matter how I see it, that aura was surprisingly genuine. I just can't wrap my head around that walking contradiction, so I continue to observe him. But, that was when he starts to look around in my direction, I quickly look away and muttered, "Shit…!" though when I looked up again from the corner of my eye, he shrugged and walked away. I let out a sigh and made a note to myself that I should probably keep an eye out on that guy.

* * *

**-Doppio's P.O.V.-**

It's practically night now and most people with common sense or a place to stay have already retired back to their homes to sleep the night away. Now, most of the civilians have been replaced with guards on night patrol. I haven't found any food, and without money, I can't just pay someone in exchange for anything. Not to mention that most of the guards were giving me suspicious looks. As I continued to walk, I stumbled on something and tripped. I did manage to catch myself, but I still get laughed at by all of the guards that saw it. Though it was humiliating, this established me as nothing more than a fool to be laughed at by the guards.

I get up and continued to walk, and I round a corner to find two people huddled close to the wall. I get closer and see that they consisted of a boy and a girl. The girl is fairly young, with long black hair and black eyes. She wore a white hair accessory that looks like a cross between a butterfly and a flower while wearing plain cream-colored robes. The boy had short, somewhat unruly, dark brown hair and brown eyes. I also note that he wears some kind of white martial arts headband. I saw that he was carrying an axe while the girl has a bow and a stack of arrows. Judging by the fact that both of them wore similar clothing and the fact that they seem to be close friends, which probably means that they came from the same place.

One of them, the boy with the headband, took notice of me and decided to greet me, "Hey, come over here with us! My name's Ieyasu and this is Sayo." he said, introducing himself before pointing towards the girl.

"Ieyasu! We shouldn't be introducing ourselves to a stranger," she whispered, drawing Ieyasu's attention, "We don't even know anything about him. For we know he could be some kind of lunatic." She finished. Even though it did hurt a little to be suspected of being a lunatic, what hurt me a little more is the fact that she isn't exactly _wrong_.

Ieyasu gave her a look of surprise before he argued back, "That shouldn't be an excuse to be rude and not greet the guy. Besides, does he honestly look like he could be a lunatic or whatever?!" He stated, pointing to me so that he can emphasize his point.

That's when I decided to stop this argument before it started to get out of hand, "It's nice to meet you two, my name is… Vinegar Doppio. Though I would prefer it if you just called me Doppio," I said, mumbling my introduction after a moment's hesitation. Since I was still conflicted with my sense of self-identity. I then continued by asking them a question, "May I join you, I don't have anywhere to go."

"Sure, why not? I don't see any problem with it." Ieyasu answered, giving a smug look towards Sayo and got a smack to the back of his head for the trouble. He rubbed his head in pain, but his smug look transformed into a genuine smile. A smile that I couldn't help but replicate myself.

"Well, since you're here with us, we might as well get to know each other." Sayo declared after letting out a sigh.

"So Sayo and I are childhood friends, and we came here to the Capital, along with our other childhood friend Tatsumi, in order to join the army to earn money so that we can save our village." Ieyasu explained while Sayo giving me a nod of confirmation. Though it wasn't like I could disprove their story, even if I wanted to. So I took their word for it.

"I see… that's very noble. I honestly wish I could say something like that," I remarked before continuing with my explanation, "I'm just a wanderer who has lost his way, a hollow soul without a purpose. I don't know where I should go from here or what I should do. If I'm being honest, I'm almost scared of whatever lies ahead of me." I proclaimed as a wave of melancholy washed over me.

Sayo grew a look of concern that I found somewhat touching, "Well… you can always stay with us," she offered before elaborating, "We're trying to find our friend Tatsumi since we got separated when bandits had attacked us. So if you stay with us, we can all try and help you."

"Yeah, cheer up buddy. We got your back, especially since you're one of the few friendly people who talked to us. Actually, you're the only one." Ieyasu declared with a grin on his face before it turns into a humorless chuckle at the end.

"By the way, this is somewhat unrelated, but how come you guys haven't joined the army yet?" I asked, curious to know what the answer would be.

"Well, funny you should ask…" Ieyasu replied before trailing off, trying to avoid eye contact with Sayo.

"Ieyasu over here had the bright idea to piss off the guys who handled recruiting and get us both kicked out. Quite literally in Ieyasu's case." Sayo explained while giving Ieyasu quite a hard look.

"Hehehe…" Ieyasu chuckled, having the decency to look embarrassed about the incident Sayo had just described.

"I see, so why are you guys out here in the cold, surely you'd gotten some money by now?" I questioned. That's when they both put on a depressed look that bordered on comical.

"Well… Tatsumi was the one who was keeping our money, so when we were separated from him…" Sayo responded before she trails off, too embarrassed to keep going. Not that she needed to since I already got the gist of it.

"Oh…" I said, subtly letting her know that she didn't have to continue with her explanation.

"Hopefully, Tatsumi doesn't lose it," Ieyasu remarked. That's when he looks at me and asked, "So where are you from anyway, Doppio?"

"Oh, I'm from Sardinia." I answered without a second thought. However, this proved to be a mistake when both of them looked at me strangely after I answered Ieyasu's question. Like I had just grown a second head or something. I began to panic as I didn't see any reason as to why they would give me any strange looks. I began to pray for something, anything to stop them from giving me those looks.

That's when we all heard something come to a halt, and I silently gave thanks to whatever was responsible for this divine intervention as we all turned towards the origin of the sound. It turned out to be a carriage that had come to a halt nearby. A couple of people that were the drivers, who looked like they were part of the Capital's military, got off. They were then followed by a girl who had come out of the carriage.

The girl in question is somewhat young with blonde, shoulder-length hair topped with a fluffy light blue hair accessory and blue eyes. She wore a white long-sleeved shirt, with a light blue ribbon on her neck. Above her shirt, she wears a sleeveless light blue dress, with a black bodice, and white frills. I also notice that she wears a pair of white boots.

After she approached us, she began to speak, "Please, pardon my interruption, but I couldn't help but notice that you guys didn't have a place to stay," she observed, not really impressing me since that was fairly obvious, "If you'd like, I'd be more than happy to help you three." she announced, with a smile on her face. This offer took me by surprise, since the people who gave me a ride here warned me about the Capital's depravity.

But a girl like this can't be anything like how they described the people that can be found in the Capital… can she.

"Apologies for the confusion," one of the guards stated before going on to elaborate, "It's just that Lady Aria has a very kind heart, and she is always looking to help anyone who is in need."

Sayo looked surprised before she seemed to relent to the kind offer while Ieyasu was hooked immediately. I, myself was a little skeptical, but I have no reason to truly be suspicious, so I spoke up to voice the answer that we all silently agreed on, "It would be an honor to accept your offer, bella regazza, my name is Doppio," I said before gesturing to my new acquaintances, "Their names are Sayo and Ieyasu."

"Nice to meet you." Both Sayo and Ieyasu said at the same time. We all got up at the same time before we quickly followed Aria into the carriage. Once we were inside, the drivers made no delay in getting us to her home.

We arrived at a beautiful mansion that served as Aria's home and quickly got off the carriage to head inside. As soon as we entered the mansion, it felt like all of the burden and troubles upon my shoulders have suddenly lifted. It truly felt great, and I can only imagine how Sayo and Ieyasu must feel.

We were quickly shown to the living room, where I saw two people, whom I can only assume are Aria's parents, sitting comfortably on separate chairs. The two give off a warm and welcoming aura as well as kindhearted smiles that further soothed the anxiety and confusion I had from the bizarre circumstances that led me here. Aria's father gave us a brief introduction before gesturing towards the couch, and we quickly made ourselves comfortable while servants came in with tea. While all of this was going on a few guards are on standby, keeping watch over us to make sure we didn't try to pull any funny business.

Ieyasu and Sayo explained why they were here, while I sat back and watched the exchange. When they were done telling their story, Aria turns to me and asked, "So what's your story Doppio?"

"Oh, well I'm just a simple traveler who's far from home." I answered, though my thoughts were occupied by what I should and shouldn't say, 'I should probably keep the fact that I'm technically 33 years old, and a formerly crazy to myself.'

"So, you're from the countryside as well." Aria asked looking fascinated as if she was really and truly interested in getting to know me.

"Not exactly, I actually come from a small town that's on an island called Sardinia." I clarify, probably looking a little uncomfortable. The reactions I got from Ieyasu and Sayo are still fresh in my mind.

"Really, I've never heard of an island that goes by that name." Aria's father said, jumping into the conversation. Last time, I was unprepared to reveal the truth about my place of origin.

However, during the carriage ride, I had managed to cobble together a story in my head to explain why no one knows about where I came from, "It doesn't surprise me, hardly anyone even knows it exists, much less where it is." I falsely revealed as I started to pray like crazy that they bought my little lie.

"Ah, I see now, so that means you're a foreigner." Aria's mother stated, looking to be delighted by my origins.

"Indeed I am, Signora." I responded, feeling a bit nervous and flattered to receive her attention. That's when the servants came in and brought our meals to us. The food looked wonderful, perfectly good to eat though I couldn't identify what dishes they were, and to be honest I missed the cuisines of Italy and Sardinia. Ieyasu is the first to get up and a plate, Sayo was the next one to grab a plate, and finally, I grabbed a plate for myself.

We all started to chow down on the meal, but I immediately noticed that something's wrong. I could feel my body grow heavy and sluggish. I started to have trouble keeping my eyes open and my sense of sensation was starting to go. I quickly use [Epitaph] to see 3-4 seconds into the future through the bangs of my hair and see that all three of us would be unconscious soon. All while our 'gracious hosts' had looks that could only be described as demonic. I try and summon the rest of [King Crimson], but because of the drugs I now lack the strength to even do so. The final thing I saw was [Epitaph's] prediction had nearly come to pass. Ieyasu and Sayo are out cold, and my hosts are starting to grow demonic looks on their faces. All that's left is for my own journey into the realm of unconsciousness, which didn't take long as my vision starts to go black from my eyes involuntarily closing, and then… silence.

* * *

I groggily woke up to find that I'm strapped down in a rather uncomfortable wooden chair. I felt a great chill up my spine and through my sight hadn't returned completely, I still looked down. That's when I saw that my sweater was gone, exposing the green wristbands, mesh-wiring shirt and floral sleeve tattoos that were hidden underneath. Though now the wristbands and shirt were fairly loose, and the tattoos on my arms now resembled a distorted gunk thanks to the lack of muscle mass and height that my current state of being had.

Then I heard a sound. I paid closer attention and realized that it was humming and it was coming from right in front of me, though I can't discern what tune it is. I turn to the origin and could vaguely make out the form of Aria's mother, preparing some kind of advanced looking syringe. She must have noticed that I was awake because that's when she approached me, "Oh, I'm glad your awake," she remarked as a pleasant expression crossed her face, that only served to unnerve me more than I already was, "I was starting to fear that the servants had accidentally killed you through an overdose of the drug."

"What the hell are you going to do to me?!" I demanded, anger growing with my defiance. However, I quickly calmed myself down in order to properly analyze the situation. Right now, I'm tied to a chair, my sight still hasn't fully adjusted to my surroundings and there was a horrible scent in the air that vaguely smelled of blood. While I could easily kill her and escape using [King Crimson], I might actually be able to get her to spill her guts and tell me what I'd need to know if I continue to play the part of 'helpless' victim.

"Oh, nothing much, just a little evening hobby of ours," she stated, before going on a tangent, "You see we love having guests over, so my beautiful daughter gets naive and trustworthy people, such as yourself and your friends into our home. After we gain their trust, we drug them and bring them here, where they await to be tortured and killed at our pleasure." she explained, without any guilt or the slightest hint of remorse. She said it as if it was something to be _fucking proud_ of!

"You're sick… you and the rest of your fucked-up family are all nothing but depraved animals!" I shouted, my face no doubt twisted in disgust at this woman… it was taking me everything I had _not_ to punch a damn hole through her twisted, fucked-up little head using [King Crimson].

All she did in response to my rage was to give a light chuckle, "Oh, don't be like that. Most of the trash here consists of bumpkins from the countryside and I know my daughter is quite impatient to take _special_ care to that bitch with the black hair," she explained as she inched the syringe closer to one of the veins in my arm, "Honestly, I'm glad you arrived when you did. While it is fun to continue this fun little hobby on those country cattle, there's just something… _special_ about doing this with a foreigner."

"Hold on… before you begin torturing me I have only two questions." I stated in an attempt to learn a few things while she still thought I couldn't do anything, then I would use [King Crimson] to put an end to her twisted little 'hobby'.

"Hmm~… very well, ask anything you wish, and I'll answer it to the best of my abilities." she declared, all too ignorant of what I planned to do to her once I was done playing her like a fiddle.

"One, where are Sayo and Ieyasu?" I asked, getting the most important question out of the way. I know I've only known them for only a few hours, but I still felt that this was the least I could do for them. After all, it wasn't every day you made friends with people you just met… wait… do I really consider them my friends? Maybe I shouldn't get ahead of myself. Besides… who would want _me_ for a friend anyway…

"Oh, they're just over there. Still sleeping like little cattle, blissfully unaware of what will happen to them soon, much like every cattle that sets foot here really." she answered, breaking me out of my melancholy and pointing over to some cages. The blurriness of my vision had already begun to clear and I saw them and let out a sigh of relief. They were alive, still unconscious, but alive nonetheless. Though I quickly noticed that both had been stripped down to their undergarments and I quickly looked away so that I would avoid staring at Sayo.

However, more and more of my vision started to clear up. I now saw that there were others here… many others. I saw all of the cadavers that were kept in other cages. Piles and piles of them, and was shocked to see that some of them were actually groaning… and some still moved, but they made no sound whatsoever as if they had lost their tongues… or their will to go on. I looked up and saw more bodies hanging from the ceiling by their necks or hands, with bags over their heads. Tables, filled with cadavers that had their chests opened or limbs removed. That's not even mentioning all of the tools and devices used for such horrendous torture.

Only one thought came to my head, a very _disturbing_ thought, 'Cioccolata would _love_ this wretched place… this wretched world.' but I quickly shook the thought out of my head. I looked her in the eye once more and continued, "Alright… and for my final question, where is my sweater?" asking a more personal question, while trying to pretend that all of the bodies in this place didn't bother me. I knew what I asked was somewhat of a stupid question, but that sweater is one of the very few articles of clothing that I have damn it!

Her face morphed into a thoughtful expression before it changed into a sudden look of delightful recollection, "I remember now, I'm keeping it in my room. I love the color and thought that since a dirty little vermin such as yourself was gonna die soon enough. I thought it would be a shame to let that cute sweater go to waste." she answered, and I was just a_ little _touched that she liked my sweater.

"I see… thank you." I said, showing genuine gratitude for her answers…

**-Song Start: JJBA: Golden Wind OST vol.3-Doppio (Doppio Theme)-**

Right before I summoned [King Crimson] and willed it to chop off the hand that was holding the syringe. Which it did without even a second of delay. Both the syringe as well as the hand fell to the floor as Aria's mother registered what had just happened, and screamed in agony. I then used [King Crimson] to free myself from the chair.

I stood up and rubbed my wrists as Aria's mother backed away in fear, clutching the stump where her right hand used to be. I felt myself wanting to torture this bitch for the lives she's taken, but then I thought that she really wasn't worth the hassle of torturing… even if she more than deserves it. That's when she decided to speak, cowering in fear while still in pain, "P-please… s-spare my life. I-I beg of you."

"That's funny… how many people said the same thing before you so cruelly killed them?" I asked, expecting some sorry excuse from her.

She grew more desperate, as she backed towards a nearby wall, "I c-can change… I feel very bad for w-what I did ple-"

"What about your family, your husband, and daughter?" I asked, giving her just the _tiniest_ ray of hope for a way out. Maybe… just maybe… she can find some degree of redemption. All of it depended on the answer she gives me. Her very life… depended on what she said next.

She grew a look of relief and happiness that bordered on animalistic as she proudly proclaimed, "I-I'd happily let you kill them, after what they've done, they deserve to di-"

"Cut the bullshit lady! I know a scumbag when I see one, and you are the textbook definition of it! So don't worry, you won't be separated for too long from your fucked up little family," I affirmed, cutting her off again as a look of horror and despair was now written all over her face, "…[King Crimson]…" I muttered, as the Stand formed and punched a hole right through her torso. Ending her insufferable life. I quickly made my way towards the cage that held both Sayo and Ieyasu and [King Crimson], who was still by my side, broke the damn thing with neglectable ease.

I then drag both of them out and look to find a place to put the two. I eventually found the entrance after walking up a staircase and placed them on the floor nearby. I silently promised that I would be back for them as soon as I could as the sound of cracking bones and stretching muscles fills the air…

* * *

**-Third Person P.O.V.-**

**-Song Change: Misfortune: JJBA: Golden WInd OST vol.3 Finale-**

All was quiet on this night. A couple of guards were holding a conversation while they were on patrol. Blissfully ignorant of what shall transpire, "I can't believe we're stuck being guards to these bastards." one of them said, a masked guard lugging around a spear.

"Be quiet! If someone heard you say that, our lives could come to an end!" another guard said, this one using a sword, and having no mask whatsoever.

"Oh come on, no one's out here, and it's not like I'm _wrong_." Guard number one insisted.

"Look… I understand how you feel, but there's no way we could ever oppose the Empire." Guard number two stated.

"What about the Revolutionary Army?" Guard number one asked.

"Maybe… but there's gotta be some alternative. I know there is quite an impressive number of corrupt bastards in the Capital, not to mention the military itself, but there are still people in both that are truly innocent that could get entangled and potentially killed in the crossfire." Guard number two explained, neither of them noticing a shadowing figure nearby.

"I see what you mean, I guess we could always…[ ]… you know what I'm saying." Guard number one said, just as the shadowy figure disappeared instantaneously.

"Yea- wait… what was that just now?!" Guard number two exclaims at the bizarre phenomenon. He looks around and notices that they were standing in what was where they were going, instead of where they were before.

"Hey, are you okay? 'Cause I didn't notice anything." Guard number one declared. The two look at each other strangely before continuing their walk. However, neither of them continued the conversation.

The shadowy figure reaches one of the many windows. Suddenly the window opens and to any outsider that might have been observing, it was as though the window had opened by itself. The figure steps in and is careful to avoid the guards, which the figure had no trouble dealing with. As the figure moves through the dark house, it finds a light at the end of the hallway.

When it follows the light, the figure comes across the living room, where Aria's father was dozing off while Aria herself was growing impatient. "I wish mother would be done with her turn already, I really want to teach that little pig a special lesson for having such beautiful hair!" Aria shouted as she grew an annoyed look on her face.

"Patience my little girl, your mother has been curious about how foreigners would react to her diseases and poisons for a while now," her father said, as he calmly sips his cup of tea. He continued once he finished his drink, "Besides, once she's done, you can take all the time in the world to tend to that garbage."

Really! Oh, thank you, daddy!" Aria exclaimed as her face changes from anger to delight.

"Anything for my lovely little girl." Aria's father declared as an amused expression is shown on his own face.

"This would be very touching… if the people I see weren't so revolting." A voice spoke up as the twisted father and daughter turned to where the voice had originated from. Standing before them was the shadowy figure, who somehow retained their shadowy appearance despite all the light given off by the fireplace and candles. The shadowy figure itself was clearly male, but the only thing that could really be seen were the piercing brown eyes that could easily be mistaken for gold thanks to the light.

"Who are you!?" Aria's exclaimed, taken aback by the menacing aura the shadowy figure emitted.

"Are you apart of Night Raid?!" Aria shouted, absolutely petrified by the figure. The figure seemed to consider the question

"…No, I'm here, because the darkest pits of Hell have opened wide to swallow the two of you whole as it had done to you 'loving' wife and mother… so it's best not to keep the Devil waiting." The shadowy figure calmly and coldly proclaimed as he walks closer towards the two.

Aria's father started to break out in a cold sweat, but nonetheless stood up… and then proceeded to run as fast as he could from the figure. At least, that's what he tried to do. Instead, he began to choke and if one were to look closely, they would be able to make out the imprint of a left hand that was squeezing his throat. He tried desperately to claw at his throat, but the invisible force hadn't made even the slightest sign of yielding. Suddenly, the invisible force pierces his left eye, splitting it open along with the part of his skull.

"GAAAAHHHHHHH!" Aria's father screamed but was immediately silenced when a hole suddenly appeared in his chest, right where his heart was. Blood came out in a macabre waterfall and began to pool onto the carpet. His body stills before dropping to the floor as if the invisible force that had kept him in place had decided to let go. The shadowy figure then turns his attention towards Aria, who was stunned from the shock and horror of her father's death.

Aria closed her eyes, but the shadowy figure began to speak, "Earlier, you questioned if I was with "Night Raid", so tell me… _who_ is Night Raid?" he questioned, although, from his tone, one could easily mistake it as a command.

Aria still couldn't even cry out for help, much less get her body to move under the shadowy figure's gaze. Eventually, her voice did return to her albeit with a clear shake to it, "N-Night Raid is a b-band of assassins, terrorizing the Capital and bent on k-killing anyone like us."

"I see… well, I thank you for the information. As recompense, I'll make your death as painless as possible, you'll die peacefully. Even if you don't deserve it."

Aria had begun to protest, "What! Please, n-" however, she never got to finish that sentence as the upper part of her body was obliterated with chunks of flesh, bones, and blood flying everywhere. With the vile family dealt with, the figure makes its way towards the stairs.

**-Song Change: JJBA: Golden Wind OST vol.3-Doppio (Doppio Theme)-**

As the shadowy figure walked up the stairs, the figure started to shrink. First losing his muscle mass, then his height and finally the shadows receded. Revealing Doppio, still lacking his signature sweater, but very much the same "boy". Quickly summoning [Epitaph] to see if he would encounter guards, he quickly sees that there wouldn't be any such encounter. Talking to himself did cross his mind, but caution prevailed. He crossed hallway after hallway, door after door until he finally came across what looked to be the master bedroom.

He first checks the wardrobe, finding many articles of clothing. Until eventually coming across his sweater. Quickly putting it on, he then proceeds to check out the rest of the room. After a thorough search, he eventually comes across a sizable safe. Summoning one of [King Crimson's] arms, he quickly busts through the safe door and sees piles and piles of gold. 'Do I really need all of this gold… well, this as an opportunity and the fact that I'm probably gonna need it later should answer my question.' Doppio then grabbed two of the pillows from the bed before removing the pillowcases and quickly filling them up with as many gold coins as he possibly could.

While Doppio did feel somewhat guilty, he quickly reminded himself that these people wouldn't be needing money, not where they were going. After clearing the safe, he then proceeds to search through the rest of the house, grabbing more pillowcases and using [King Crimson's] ability to get past any of the guards he came across without them noticing. Eventually, he found the clothes and weapons that Sayo and Ieyasu were carrying and packed those as well. He quickly runs out of the house and back to the shed.

**-Song End-**

* * *

**-Sayo's P.O.V.-**

I awoke to the feeling of a cold floor, and the sound of Ieyasu snoring. Getting up, I looked around and realized that my vision was blurry. So I waited for what I assumed was a few minutes as my vision recovered. I looked around and saw that we were in some kind of structure, not unlike a shed. The light that was coming into this place came from the entrance. We were next to it, and the doors were wide open. On closer inspection, I saw that the doors had been busted down, letting the chill of the night air into the place and I instinctively clutched my arms to conserve my body temperature. But, that's when I felt something or rather a _lack_ of something.

I realized that I was naked. I didn't have any clothes on except for my bra and panties. I debated whether I should try and find our clothes and weapons, but when I peered into the darkness, I saw something that made my heart stop and bile rise to my throat. At this point, my vision had cleared up, and I got an unfiltered view of the horror that lay within this place. There were bodies… many _many_ bodies. Some hung from the ceiling, some were split open and apart on various tables. Some were kept in cages, and some… were still _alive_. Their expressions were twisted by suffering and agony, but not even a single syllable was uttered from their lips.

I knew we had to get out of here as soon as possible, I kicked the top of Ieyasu's head, which usually worked in waking him up. A yelp of pain quickly informed me that this time was no different. He bolted up, rubbing his head before yelling at me, "Hey! What the hell was the for!"

"You were asleep and we need to leave _now_." I said in a hushed whisper, unable to take even a small amount of pleasure in waking up the idiot because of what I saw.

"What are you talking about Sayo?!" Ieyasu exclaimed with as much irritation as he could muster, and while I'd usually enjoy his antics, now was not the time as I quickly pointed to where my reason for waking him was, though I dared not to look at it any more than I already have.

"Why the hell are you pointing that way Sa…" He shouted, before the words caught in his throat. There was a moment of silence that was pregnant with tension. Then Ieyasu yells, "What the fuck is this… Where the hell are we!?"

"That's exactly where we are, _'Hell'_ that is." A voice said as we turned around to see Doppio, looking tired and weary, but very much alive. I thanked God that Doppio was safe, and scolded myself for forgetting about Doppio.

"Doppio, glad you're alright," Ieyasu remarked, although he was still shaken by what he saw a few moments ago, "So, what the hell is this place?" he whispered. Doppio's expression grew tense before he answered.

"This place… this is a shed. Aria and the rest of her family take in people from the countryside who are trying to make a living in the Capital, people like you two… and torture them in various inhumane ways before killing them. It wouldn't surprise me if there were other people like that." Doppio explained.

There was a tension-filled silence as we took in this new information. The fact that we had come so close in meeting such a fate… it was almost too much to bear. Even though I had been drugged, I still felt ready to pass out again. Doppio then drops a few bags down and we say that it had our clothes and weapons in it. We wasted no time getting our clothes back on but even in my coat, I could still feel a chill. A chill that you get from realizing how close you were to death's cold embrace.

After a while, the silence was finally broken when Ieyasu voiced the sentiment we all silently shared, "So… what do we do now?"

Doppio's expression changed to relief before changing into a look of contemplation. Ieyasu and I looked at each other and came to the silent agreement that we wouldn't disturb him. After a while, Doppio's expression changes one final time, an expression that showed nothing but determination, which looked out of place and kind of cute on his boyish face.

"…To tell you the truth… I'm part of a gang, a gang that has yet to make a name for itself, but I'm the Consigliere. Which means that I'm both the advisor and second in command to the Boss."

"Come on, you can't be serious," Ieyasu remarked, but upon looking at Doppio's expression told us otherwise, "Holy shit… You're serious."

"I am, but our mission… is to bring the Empire out of its corrupt state, and restore both humanity and morality to the people of the Capital, and the Empire as a whole from the shadows of society." Doppio declared as he sucked us both in with what he was saying.

Before I knew it, I spoke up without even realizing it, "How can we help." I demanded.

"I need you to flee from this place while I deal with the guards, meet me back at the place we first met in a few days and trust _no one_." Doppio stated as we made to go, but I turned around to ask him one more thing.

"What's your gang called?"

Doppio had a brief moment of hesitation and for a second, I thought saw both shame and regret dance across his face before he answered.

"Passione… It's called Passione."

* * *

_To Be Continued_…

* * *

**-"Epitaph", by King Crimson starts to play as the end credits roll-**

(Verse One)

_The wall on which the prophets wrote_

The scene begins with a picturesque view of Venezia at sunset. The camera slowly moves to the left as it takes it all in.

_Is cracking at the seams_

A Seagull or two is calling out, adding a natural noise to it all.

_Upon the instruments of death_

A boat was soon seen on the water, gliding in the water.

_The sunlight brightly gleams_

Another boat is soon shown,

_When every man is torn apart_

The Seagulls continued to call out, but they became quieter.

_With nightmares and with dreams_

The camera continues to move slowly to the left.

_Will no one lay the laurel wreath_

The Seagulls soon stop their calling.

_When silence drowns the screams?_

The scene changes with a wave overtaking the previous scenery, replacing it with a shore at sunset, only showing the sand and waves, which calmly and rhythmically reached the shore, before retreating, and it repeats.

(Chorus)

_Confusion will be my epitaph_

The scene changes once more as, to be replaced by a tiled road, and a few droplets of blood.

_As I crawl a cracked and broken path_

More blood starts to drip from an unknown source beyond the camera's view.

_If we make it we can all sit back and laugh_

The blood continues to drip down onto the road.

_But I fear tomorrow I'll be crying_

More blood continues to drip down onto the road. Increasing the numbers of small puddles on the floor.

_Yes, I fear tomorrow I'll be crying_

Finally, after a certain amount of drops hit the floor, the image of Doppio appears in one of the tiny puddles of blood.

_Yes, I fear tomorrow I'll be crying_

The camera zooms in towards a smiling Doppio, whose image becomes more clear in the droplets of blood as the camera zooms in. Costa Smeralda slowly appeared in the droplets as well before becoming the new background. The camera continues to zoom in towards the bangs of Doppio's hair, which had a few images in it before going black.

(Verse 2)

_Between the iron gates of fate_

_The seeds of time were sown_

_And watered by the deeds of those_

_Who know and who are known;_

_Knowledge is a deadly friend_

_If no one sets the rules_

_The fate of all mankind I see_

_Is in the hands of fools_

(Instrumental: "**March for No Reason**")

(Verse 1)

_The wall on which the prophets wrote_

_Is cracking at the seams_

_Upon the instruments of death_

_The sunlight brightly gleams_

_When every man is torn apart_

_With nightmares and with dreams_

_Will no one lay the laurel wreath_

_When silence drowns the screams?_

(Chorus)

_Confusion will be my epitaph_

_As I crawl a cracked and broken path_

_If we make it we can all sit back and laugh_

_But I fear tomorrow I'll be crying_

_Yes I fear tomorrow I'll be crying_

_Yes I fear tomorrow I'll be crying_

_Crying..._

_Crying..._

_Yes I fear tomorrow I'll be crying_

_Yes I fear tomorrow I'll be crying_

_Yes I fear tomorrow I'll be crying_

_Crying..._

-Instrumental Outro: "**Tomorrow and Tomorrow"**-

* * *

**A/N: That concludes chapter 2, I hope you guys enjoyed. Don't forget to Follow, Fav, and/or leave a review with constructive criticism… or one just to say hello. Anyway, I hope you all have a wonderful day, and never forget to show your **_**Passione**_**.**


	3. Passione's Beginning (part 1)

**A/N: Hello guys. Welcome to chapter 3 of A Double Kills The Devil's Sins. I'm sorry this took awhile to update, I'm still juggling ideas with this one, so without further adieu, Open the Game.**

* * *

**-Doppio's P.O.V.-**

As Sayo and Ieyasu ran for it, I turned back towards the direction of the mansion and walked, all the while I silently prayed for their safety. It took no time at all to arrive back at the mansion, and I quickly shouted to grab the guards' attention. They came running in with various weapons ranging from swords, axes, spears and even a few guns that were reminiscent of assault rifles; All of these different weapons were pointed at one target: me. All of them were steady and composed, but very determined to see me dead. But I didn't let that stop me from trying my hand at diplomacy.

* * *

**-Third Person P.O.V.-**

"Good evening everyone, it's very nice to make your acquaintance. Would you all agree that it's a lovely night we're having?" Doppio asked as he calmly stared down all of the guards that had gathered to capture or kill him.

"Are you the bastard that killed the family?" one of the guards shouted as he pointed his spear at Doppio.

"If you're talking about those monsters, then I admit that I did kill them." Doppio declared, not in the least bit intimidated by the guards.

"Are you a new member of Night Raid!?" another guard shouted as he took a stance with weapons in each hand that were reminiscent of chakrams.

"No, in fact, I've never met any of them in my life," Doppio stated as he took a stance that would allow him to spring into action at a moment's notice, "I don't want to kill all of you. But I will if I must."

"Oh really, a scrawny kid like you is going to us?! I find that highly doubtful." a guard remarked as brandished a gun. However, many of the guards were taken aback by the "kid's" declaration.

Doppio, for his part, showed an imploring expression, "I'll ask… no, _beg_ of you all only once. If any of you have doubts about what the Empire is doing, if any of you truly see the injustices of this place, of those 'people', then drop your weapons and I'll know that not only will I have less blood on my hands, but that the humans I see before me still have humanity inside their hearts."

If most of the guards were shocked before, they were completely thrown for a loop after Doppio's little speech. Silence had descended upon everyone in the clearing, tension permeated the air and the seconds began to feel like an eternity. Until, one of the guards; who was a fit, young man of average height with black hair, gray eyes and a short beard, dropped his weapon, which was a large cleaver-like blade. He slowly walked, until he stood behind the "kid", one by one many of the guards followed the first one's lead and dropped their weapons and made to stand behind the "kid" as well. Only five guards refused to drop their weapons.

"You're all traitorous dogs!" one of the guards snarled as he brandished his axe before he and the rest of the loyalists shouted their battle cries before charging at the traitors, with the intent on cutting each and every one of their former comrades down. However, Doppio met their charge with his own as he held a grim but determined expression. A one-sided massacre was about to take place, and it would not be the loyalists who would carry out this outcome, rather, they would be the victims.

When the leader of the loyalists was close enough to Doppio, before anyone could react, an invisible force had cleaved the man in two. The loyalists were stunned at what became of their comrade and Doppio took advantage of their momentary shock to run towards the rest of the group. Two more guards soon fell victim with enormous holes through their torsos. The final two guards finally pulled themselves out of their shock before one of them tried to strike Doppio using a mace. However, Doppio dodged the attack and tackled the fourth guard to the ground.

The guard's weapon flew out of his hand, but the guard instead held Doppio in place and shouted, "Shoot this bastard!"

His companion only hesitated for the briefest of moments before raising his gun and opened fire. However, the next thing anyone saw was the fourth guard riddled with bullets, but Doppio was nowhere to be found. The final loyalist was frantically looking around, and the onlookers were completely stunned at both the speed and brutality that Doppio had inflicted upon their former comrades. As the final guard continued to frantically search for him, a sickening noise was heard, and the loyalist looked down to see that a gaping hole that the crimson liquid that he recognized as his blood was spilling forth like a waterfall.

The guard all the control he had in his legs as the invisible force that held him up disappeared. The guard dropped like a sack of potatoes. The "battle" was over. Doppio took a deep breath to calm himself, before turning towards the guards who chose to side with him and approached them.

* * *

**-Doppio's P.O.V.-**

I walked towards the remaining guards, who numbered to eight in total. They tensed up at my approach but otherwise did not indicate that they had any thought of attacking. Eventually, the guard who dropped his weapon first approached me. A moment of silence followed afterward before the guard broke the silence, "So… what's gonna happen now?"

"Well, that depends, what's your name?" I asked.

"Gaurry… my name is Gaurry." he answered.

Now that I had a name to the face, I answered his question, "Well Gaurry, that's really up to you and your fellows. Though I do have two options you can choose. The first is that you go back to society, make small but meaningful contributions through basic human kindness. At least, that's what I hope you would do if you don't pick the second option."

"Alright… and what's the second option?" he inquired.

"Option two… is that you can join me, contribute to the growth of Passione so that we can help people." I replied.

"I'm surprised you're not apart of the Revolutionary Army." one of the other guards said. He wore a mask, but other than that, his uniform matched Gaurry's perfectly.

I contemplated what he said while I gave my answer, "Revolutions are almost always bloody, and an army that's going to go against this level of corruption and depravity? The amount of blood that would need to be shed for that to succeed? The streets would run red with the blood of the innocent and the guilty that would have to be spilled before the revolution's end."

"Then how do you plan to change the Empire?" another guard asked, he was a big and somewhat stocky man who was only a couple of feet taller than Gaurry.

I was starting to panic, and in my state of anxiety, I stupidly said, "That's not up to me, you'd have to talk to the Boss."

"Who is 'the Boss'?'' Gaurry asked, posing a question I wasn't eager to answer anytime soon, but damn well knew I would have to.

"He is… a fair and just man with a stern disposition; he's not idealistic by any stretch, but if anyone can find in alternative to a full-on revolution, it's him." just thinking of Diavolo now, makes me nauseous, and my fictitious description of him… me… GAH! I HATE THIS! All of this made me want to puke at how wrong my answer was, how sick and twisted of a joke my whole damn life is.

That bastard was just as bad as Cioccolata, even if it was for different reasons. I held out hope, a dark desire that the fucker dies a painful death. But I need to maintain my composure right now. The words have already been spoken, there's no going back now.

Gaurry and the others seemed to contemplate my answer before looking at each other. A silent conversation passed between the eyes of the former guards before all of their gazes turned towards me and Gaurry spoke up, "What do you want us to do?"

"Alright, your first mission as members of Passione is to retrieve anything valuable inside the mansion that can be easily carried, then I want you to burn down both the mansion and the shed."

Some of the guards hesitated, but gaurry and a few others understood why I wanted both places burned to the ground. Many atrocities have been committed here, many bodies were mutilated and disfigured to give the people in the shed the proper burial that they deserve, so the only way to cleanse this place of its sins as well as lay the bodies to rest was to burn it all down.

The guards got to work, and I made a silent prayer for the people who suffered at the hands of Aria's family that they could all rest in peace after their murders were slain and their bodies were burned in a pseudo-funeral pyre. In no time at all, the familiar feeling of heat rolled in like a desert gust. Smoke soon started to fill my nostrils as the flames started to dance in the air. The sight of buildings burning down still haunted me, and I had to remind myself that this was a different time, that I was a different person… that this was not Sardinia.

The new members of Passione started to walk away from the scene as they carried various trinkets, like wine bottles, pillows sacks that had more gold and some jewelry, I even saw the stocky guard carrying an entire painting.

Gaurry approached me with a solemn look before he asked me, "Where do we go now?"

"For now, take your comrades, and find Sayo and Ieyasu. They shouldn't have gotten too far, so once you catch up to them, explain what's happened. They'll hopefully take you to the place we'll all meet after a few days. Oh, and make sure you ditch the uniforms, a bunch of guards hanging around with a couple of kids would look just a bit too suspicious." I ordered and he gave me a firm nod before joining back up with his comrades.

I took one last look at the mansion and shed that was still burning. Before walking away and muttered to myself, "I've got a lot of work ahead of me."

* * *

**-A few days later-**

It had been a few days since then, and I've managed to set everything up. I managed to procure a dilapidated building after paying the guy who owned it, he was quite happy to be rid of the place. Though I had given the pillowcases of gold that I took to Sayo and Ieyasu, I still kept a good chunk of it on my person, giving most of it to the former owner and using the rest to buy a few articles of clothing.

The building itself would need to be repaired, but for now, it can wait. As I make my way down the street, I finally spot the group I was looking for. They were all wrapped up in some kind of discussion as I quickly walked over to greet them before leading them to our new destination.

Sayo was the first to spot me as she alerted the other of my approach, as well as being the first to greet me, "Doppio! It's great to see that you've made it out of there."

"Thank you, Sayo, but I'm sure Gaurry and the others already told you about my state of being before I even arrived." I replied with a sincere smile on my face.

"Hey, that doesn't mean we'd just stop worrying about you, you're our friend after all."

"… Thank you, I do appreciate your concern, come on, it's time to take you to the Boss."

We make our way through the city, and I lead them back to the dilapidated building. They all had some level of worry just by looking at the place, but I reassured them they had nothing to worry about.

The building itself could hardly be called anything other than a pile of shit. While it was three stories tall, the windows were boarded up, the tiles on the roof were cracked, and the wood looks to be on its last legs with all the rot that was on it.

We entered, and the inside was only a slight improvement on what was shown outside. Though I guess this is what I paid for, a building that was relatively cheap because it was a pile of shit getting ready to collapse soon. I led them further inside until we came across the door that would lead to the best room inside this godforsaken house.

"Wait here. The Boss will call for you." I said, as the rest silently nodded, looking somewhat anxious. I entered the room. It was modest in size, and the only light that entered the room was from a boarded-up window. A closet stood in the room, as well as a few worn chairs and a desk. I walked to the closet and took out the suit that I had purchased.

It was a red suit with black pinstripes, a gray dress shirt, and a pink tie to top it all off. I quickly took off my clothes, tossing them in the closet before putting on the suit. It was a very loose fit, and that was perfect. I then forced my body to change into the form of Diavolo concealed in shadows and after taking a few minutes to recover, I make my way to the desk and took a seat on the chair that was facing the door.

I took a deep breath to calm my nerves, this was it. This was the moment that Passione would be born into the world, or died on arrival. This one moment would define my future. There was no going back now. In a powerful and intimidating voice that I hoped to never hear again. I spoke aloud four simple words.

"You all may enter."

* * *

**-Sayo's P.O.V.-**

We all waited outside with our breaths held tightly, and I'm sure that we all had our ideas about what the Boss looked like, and how he would act. The former bodyguard, Gaurry told us what Doppio had said about the Boss, but I'll save my judgment until after I've met him.

It's still crazy to think that these guys were willing to betray the Empire, even though they were content to let others suffer to save their own skins. Though, I guess I can't really blame them for wanting to stay alive in this hellish place. Put nowhere, an unfamiliar voice reverberated from the door, a voice that was as mysterious as it was intimidating.

"You all may enter."

We all looked at each other before Ieyasu opened the door. We all entered the darkroom and saw the man behind the desk.

**-Song Start: The Godfather Theme Song-**

**(A/N: I'm sorry… But I just had to.)**

He was an intimidating sight to behold, the shadows cling to most of his body with only his brown, almost gold eyes and his outline being visible. Though he looked like he had a stern scowl on his face.

We all stiffened up a bit, and we probably looked like a bunch of idiots. I looked back at the others before I stepped forward, and introduced myself, "Hello sir, I'm Sayo."

"Doppio has already informed me of your arrival, as well as your friends and acquaintances." He answered, speaking firmly but gently.

"Doppio said that we should try to become new recruits, or at least he hinted to it." Ieyasu stated.

He eyed Ieyasu, before he spoke, "Is that so? Well, I guess that worthless maggot Doppio is worth something after all."

"With all due respect, 'sir', Doppio is our friend." I growled, my anger seething. I don't care how important this guy thinks he is. If it weren't for Doppio, Ieyasu and I would be dead.

"Doppio isn't worth the dirt on your boots. But after having a good look at all of you, I can say that many, if not all of you, would make good additions to the family." he declared, as he leveled his gaze in everyone in the room.

"The family?" Gaurry asked, directing an inquisitive look on 'the Boss'.

"Yes, family." the Boss answered as he went on to clarify, "We aren't some two-bit thugs lugging guns around claiming to be gangsters. This is a crime family, and families must always stick together. They're supposed to look out for one another and always have each other's backs. Wouldn't you agree?"

No one said a thing, as they grew thoughtful expressions on their faces at what the Boss said, including me. Before anyone of us could say a word, he continued, "Doppio will fill you in on the rules that you are all expected to follow in a few hours, as well as clarifying what joining this family entails. Most of you will be associates, you are all dismissed…" we all started to make our way out, but the Boss spoke again, "Except for you the three of you; Sayo, Ieyasu, and Gaurry."

All three of us stood still as the others made their way out, we turned towards him and his eyes were closed, as if in contemplation before he opened them and level his intense gaze squarely on us. Then, he spoke, "After some doing a bit of thinking, I've decided that you three can serve this growing family in another fashion."

We were all taken aback by what he said, but out of all three of us in the group, Gaurry was the first to come out of his surprise, "What do you mean by that… Boss?" he asked.

"You three, along with Doppio, shall form an elite subdivision that will answer only to myself and my 'Consigliere'." he announced, although he spat that final word out as if it were the biggest insult to ever be ushered from anyone's lips.

My blood was boiling at this point, I looked over and saw that Ieyasu had a look that was as angry as I felt. Gaurry looked somewhat uncomfortable with all the killer intent in the room, but he tried to keep his expression neutral.

"And what is this little group of ours going to be called?" I asked while trying to stop myself from grinding my teeth to dust.

"You shall be called "La Nuova Unità Speciale", your group is tasked with both following any orders I, as well as protection to my wellbeing." he stated as he leaned back and clasped his hands together.

We looked at each, not believe what we just heard, before Ieyasu spoke up, "With all due respect, why did you choose us?"

"When you first walked into this room and even as we all discuss this, I see something in all three of you. A certain strength of will and character, something that, given time and the proper experience, can grow into something truly great." he stated, as he stood up.

We were shocked by his words, and for a moment, there was complete silence. Before the Boss gestured towards the door. We all got the hint and left the room to follow our new companions. I was left with my thoughts as to why the Boss seems so hateful towards Doppio. Doppio was a sweet and caring guy. But, I gave up in the end, I suppose I'll have to ask Doppio later. Today, my life in Passione begins. I also had a feeling it was gonna be a long and strange journey… No, those last words don't seem right.

Crap! Now, this is gonna bother me all day.

* * *

**-Doppio's P.O.V.-**

**-Song Ends-**

I sighed to myself, the encounter was fairly brief, but it was exhausting. I quickly change back to my 'normal' appearance, before changing out of the suit and back into my regular clothes. I peeked outside before coming out and quickly making my way to the others. This whole, double life thing wasn't something I thought of doing, but I think this was for the best. I mean, no one's gonna take a 17-19-year-old boy that looked like me seriously, let alone follow his order, even though I'm 33 biologically.

I know Passione will take a long time to grow, but I'll be damned if I'm not in it for the long haul.

* * *

_To Be Continued_…

* * *

**-"Epitaph", by King Crimson starts to play as the end credits roll-**

(Verse One)

_The wall on which the prophets wrote_

The scene begins with a picturesque view of Venezia at sunset. The camera slowly moves to the left as it takes it all in.

_Is cracking at the seams_

A Seagull or two is calling out, adding a natural noise to it all.

_Upon the instruments of death_

A boat was soon seen on the water, gliding lazily in the water.

_The sunlight brightly gleams_

Another boat is soon shown,

_When every man is torn apart_

The Seagulls continued to call out, but they became quieter.

_With nightmares and with dreams_

The camera continues to move slowly to the left.

_Will no one lay the laurel wreath_

The Seagulls soon stop their calling altogether.

_When silence drowns the screams?_

The scene changes with a wave overtaking the previous scenery, replacing it with a shore at sunset, only showing the sand and waves, which calmly and rhythmically reached the shore, before retreating, and it repeats.

(Chorus)

_Confusion will be my epitaph_

The scene changes once more as, to be replaced by a tiled road, and a few droplets of blood.

_As I crawl a cracked and broken path_

More blood starts to drip from an unknown source beyond the camera's view.

_If we make it we can all sit back and laugh_

The blood continues to drip down onto the road.

_But I fear tomorrow I'll be crying_

More blood continues to drip down onto the road. Increasing the numbers of small puddles on the floor.

_Yes, I fear tomorrow I'll be crying_

Finally, after a certain amount of drops hit the floor, the image of Doppio appears in one of the tiny puddles of blood.

_Yes, I fear tomorrow I'll be crying_

The camera zooms in towards a smiling Doppio, whose image becomes more clear in the droplets of blood as the camera zooms in. Costa Smeralda slowly appeared in the droplets as well before becoming the new background. The camera continues to zoom in towards the bangs of Doppio's hair, which had a few images in it before going black.

(Verse 2)

_Between the iron gates of fate_

_The seeds of time were sown_

_And watered by the deeds of those_

_Who know and who are known;_

_Knowledge is a deadly friend_

_If no one sets the rules_

_The fate of all mankind I see_

_Is in the hands of fools_

(Instrumental: "**March for No Reason**")

(Verse 1)

_The wall on which the prophets wrote_

_Is cracking at the seams_

_Upon the instruments of death_

_The sunlight brightly gleams_

_When every man is torn apart_

_With nightmares and with dreams_

_Will no one lay the laurel wreath_

_When silence drowns the screams?_

(Chorus)

_Confusion will be my epitaph_

_As I crawl a cracked and broken path_

_If we make it we can all sit back and laugh_

_But I fear tomorrow I'll be crying_

_Yes I fear tomorrow I'll be crying_

_Yes I fear tomorrow I'll be crying_

_Crying..._

_Crying..._

_Yes I fear tomorrow I'll be crying_

_Yes I fear tomorrow I'll be crying_

_Yes I fear tomorrow I'll be crying_

_Crying..._

-Instrumental Outro: "**Tomorrow and Tomorrow"**-

* * *

**A/N: If you're reading this, then I just want to say that the next chapter for Remnant of The World, is over halfway done, but I still got a long way to go. So please follow, fav, leave a review with constructive criticism, or anything you want really and have a nice day.**


	4. Passione's Beginning (part 2)

**A/N: Hello guys. Welcome to chapter 4 of A Double Kills The Devil's Sins. I am so incredibly sorry for not updating for a long while. None of my fics are dead, but I've had difficulty structuring the plot into something that you guys could hopefully enjoy. Without further adieu, read on and I again, I apologize for the long delay. Open the Game.**

* * *

**-Doppio's P.O.V.-**

The natural lighting in the halls was starting to grow dimmer, signaling that the afternoon was starting its transformation into the evening. Everyone was in the lounge of this floor, waiting for my arrival.

Everyone's attention was on me. I was a little nervous, but now I can allow that to show a little. Because I'm not playing the role of "The Boss", I was playing the role of "Doppio". However, while everyone was attentive, I caught the expression of… concern, on both Sayo and Ieyasu's faces. Though I didn't linger for long as I cleared my throat before I spoke, "Alright, now that you've met the Boss, I can now educate you on how we're going to run things."

"I trust that the Boss has told you about how this is essentially a family. Families shouldn't hurt each other, they should protect each other, that means that infighting will not be tolerated, got it?" I demanded, and every one of the former guards nodded vigorously.

"Okay, that's alright and all, but how are we going to maintain Passione?" Gaurry asked

"Yeah, we can't exactly run this place on charity." the stocky guard stated.

"An excellent question. Now, since we're just starting, our main source of income will be from making deals from various shops and places of business to give them protection from various elements in the Capital from delinquents to corrupt guards and politicians in exchange for about eight to ten gold pieces every three to four weeks." I explained, before continuing, "We also need to create places of businesses of our own and with the money we got from Aria's home, we should be good for a while. I know that's not a whole lot, but right now we're in our early stages. So it's important that we establish ourselves as well as create as many sources of income as soon as possible."

"That makes sense. But how are we gonna help out the poor and downtrodden citizens? Not to mention the village" Ieyasu questioned, saying the last part far more quietly as he held his chin in contemplation.

"Well, with the wealth we currently have from that bitch's home, it won't take long before we can get a few businesses up and running. A large portion of the wealth will be given to the citizens and the overtaxed people."

"I think that's fair. But what about more recruits?" Sayo said, though she still had a concerned expression directed towards me

"That's a good question. We'd have to find like-minded individuals like us. However, all of this won't matter if we don't create the one thing that will help us not only to survive but thrive." I declared, gaining everyone's surprise.

"What would that be exactly?" Ieyasu asked, still a bit taken aback by my declaration.

"That, my friend, would be the people's respect. We need to earn people's respect for Passione and build our reputation. The only way to do that is through the actions we take." I answered, and they all began to think about my reply before a look of realization dawned on Sayo's features.

"I get it! If we earn people's respect, not only would citizens be more reluctant to turn us in, but we'd also have more people who would want to join us."

"Exactly!" I declared before I chose to address the thing that has been weighing on my mind, "But… I must ask all of you if this life is what you truly want. Being a gangster is hardly easier than being one of the guards and while this life can afford you great wealth and opportunity, not only for yourselves but the people around you if we succeed, it's a life that also promises death, suffering and loss. So, I'll give every one of you a chance to walk away from all of this. No one will hold it against you if you do. Will you take it?"

The faces in the small group of people grew somber and thoughtful looks. A few grew somewhat doubtful, but then Gaurry spoke up, "I think I speak for all of us when I say… come what may, but I won't give up or give in."

The former guards' faces changed into expressions of resolute determination. A look that could and would be both respected and feared in time.

"You all have my deepest gratitude. Now the first order of business. The members of La Nuova Unità Speciale will look around town gathering info on anything of interest. The rest of you will look for businesses that are desperate for protection and offer your services, you will also be in charge of recruiting people who are talented in areas such as cooking, marketing, and the like.

"The Boss also said you would explain the rules to us." The stocky guard pointed out.

"Alright. There aren't that many rules to follow, and they aren't too difficult to follow. As stated before, infighting will not be tolerated. Right now, we can freely meet up, but any talks concerning Passione can not be done out in the open. As the gang becomes larger, we have to become more secretive in order to protect its members from being targeted. You can date anyone you want inside or outside the gang, however, if you abuse your loved ones, children or spouse, I will come after you, find you and kill you."

No one bothered to argue, so I continued, "Now you also need to show respect to people in the gang who are higher up and/or have seniority over you. Finally, under no circumstances is anyone allowed to participate in any drug trade. With that all being said, you are all dismissed." I ordered.

Everyone left without a single word, except for Sayo and Ieyasu after conveying a look at Gaurry. He got the message and left. They turned back to face me and Sayo asked, "Doppio, are you okay?"

"Of course I'm fine. Why would you need to ask a silly question like that?" I replied. The two of them exchanged a look before Sayo continued.

"Well, it's just that-"

However, Ieyasu quickly interrupts her, "The Boss regards you like shit, and it pisses me off to think that he can get away with this sort of crap!"

"Look, guys, I appreciate your concern for me. However, the hatred the Boss feels for me is more than justified." I stated, before explaining, "I can't go into too much detail, but the Boss blames me for a few… "complications" that happened in the past, so don't hold it against the Boss for having a… distinct dislike towards my very being."

I look down and away to sell the act, but then I felt something snatch me into a vice-like embrace, I looked back and saw that Sayo was hugging me and then, in a soft voice, she spoke, "…Doppio, I don't know what happened between you and that bastard, but if he thinks that he can get away with this kind of shit, then the Boss is just some jerk."

"Grazie Sayo, I appreciate the gesture." I said before she lets go and I put a comforting hold on her shoulders before continuing, "But now, I'll see you all later, after your mission is complete." Then, I kissed her on both cheeks in farewell and made my way out, resolved to do my info digging as well.

* * *

**-Third Person's P.O.V.-**

Sayo and Ieyasu were left completely alone. Ieyasu was trying in vain to hold in his laughter as Sayo was blushing quite intensely, the color not being very dissimilar to a tomato. Sayo glared at her companion, but it was blatantly ignored as he finally cracked, and laughter echoed in the room as he clutched at his sides in an attempt to stop his giggling.

Sayo approached him and punched one of his arms, which helped Ieyasu to ease out of his chuckling fit. Once he recomposed himself, Ieyasu spoke up, " Y-you should have seen the look on your face, hehehe… it was priceless."

"Sh-shut up you jerk!" She exclaimed, "We have a job to do anyway, so you better get sorry butt up and start moving!"

He let out a sigh of content, before saying, "I'm gonna cherish that moment for as long as I live."

* * *

Nighttime was starting to descend upon the Capital, and while the beginning of Passione's rise to power began, one lone teen had been forced to stay outside, under the light of the setting sun, because of a chance encounter yesterday with a thieving woman.

The young man was of average height with green eyes and medium length brown hair with a cowlick that fell with its weight. He wore a white, high collar jacket over a tan sweater vest, a pair of black pants, brown gloves and combat boots.

This was Tatsumi, who was grinding his teeth again as he thought about the girl who had put him in these particular set of circumstances. 'Damn that girl, I still can't believe I was so stupid letting her scam me like that. If Sayo and Ieyasu ever found out I lost the money, I'm a dead man.'

While he was occupied by his thoughts, a mysterious figure in black was approaching Tatsumi. Its footfalls echoed in the silence of the streets, but Tatsumi gave no indication that he had acknowledged that the figure was even there. Tatsumi then let out a sigh of irritation before he mumbled, "I better find another place to sleep, it wouldn't be smart to keep sleeping in the same place in my predicament. If I can't join the army, what chance would my village have… what chance do _I_ have?"

"I'll give you a chance." A voice declared. Tatsumi quickly turned to see where the voice was coming from but had no such luck. Giving up, he turned and walked away, but Tatsumi froze almost as if he couldn't move, as a look of fear crossed his features. To any observers, it was as though the boy had stopped for no reason. However, nothing was as it seems for while Tatsumi's body was unmoving… his _soul_ was being pulled right out of his body.

The thing had an iron grip on his soul and through the eyes of his soul, he gazed upon the figure that had him in this vice. The figure appears as a large white humanoid, bound in a black cloak and hat with gold trim. Its body is riddled with small, purple cables, giving the impression of stitches. It had gold horns, pointing downward on either side of its head as well as completely gold eyes that had parallel vertical lines that segmented the eyes. It also bears motifs on its hands and collar in the shape of arrowheads.

"You have two possible paths. The first path is to live and become a chosen one. Your only other path is death," it announced grandiosely, before opening its mouth, and an arrow sprouted outwards, "This is your fate!'' Before Tatsumi's soul had time to even make a sound, the arrow pierced the skull of Tatsumi's soul. As Tatsumi's world began to go dark, he heard his attacker utter one single sentence.

"This soul… has taken the path of one who is chosen."

* * *

As this was going on a small group were investigating what remained of Aria's mansion. This group was none other than the infamous Night Raid.

"I can't believe someone beat us to the target." One of them complained as she was surveying the burnt wreckage. A young, curvaceous woman. She has long blonde hair with two long tufts that frame the sides of her head as well as lion ears and golden eyes. She wore a revealing outfit with a black tube top, detachable sleeves, pants, boots and a scarf around her neck. She also possessed a lion tail, as well as lion claws. This was Leone, a strong member of Night Raid, owner of the Imperial Arm known as Lionelle, as well as Doppio's observer.

"Well I'm not complaining, just means less work for us."

The speaker was a young man with shoulder-length green hair that covered his left eye, green eyes and red goggles on top of his head. He wore a long green jacket with a fur-trimmed hood over a white and red ringer shirt and blue jeans with brown shoes.

This was Lubbock, wielder of the Imperial Arms known as Cross Tail, and Night Raid's resident pervert.

"Of course you of all people would say something like that." another girl declared, calling Lubbock out. This young girl, who was below average height, was Mine. She had very long pink hair tied in twin-tails on the right and left sides of her head and big pink eyes. She wore a pink outfit, that consisted of a tied shawl with a high collar, a pink long sleeve shirt, a gown and black stockings with pink shoes.

A stark silence fell as the three continued to scour the wreckage. Minutes passed in this manner, and Leone was starting to mutter to herself before she caught a whiff of something foul. Following the scent that grabbed her attention towards another pile of rubble, she dug through the debris until she finally found something.

"Guys, you might want to get a look at this." Leone called out. Her fellow members quickly made their way towards her location.

"Damn, I'd hate to go out the same way as that bastard, almost feel sorry for him." upon receiving inquisitive glares for his teammates, Lubbock raised his hands defensively and clarified, "Almost."

"Well, we know what happened to at least one of our targets, but that brings up a lot of questions as well." Leone remarked.

"No kidding. No points as to guessing the motivation behind the deaths, since this family was pretty heinous. Even if it wasn't the main goal, the lack of burnt valuables indicates that whoever did this had no qualms about taking a pretty penny from this place before burning it to the ground." Lubbock stated as he half his chin in contemplation.

"That also brings up the question, who would have the ability to accomplish all of this. Even we decided that it was best to have the entire group here, except for the boss." Leone pointed out.

"Still think it was overkill to have all of us go after these targets. All it would have taken was two or three of us to get the job done." Mine declared as she crossed her arms, "Either way, it's not clear if it was only one person who did it."

"Well, we better gather as much info as we can, it won't be too long before word about this place gets out and we'd lose the chance to investigate this place again." Lubbock pointed out.

Just then, three more figures approached the group. One was a young girl with long black hair that reaches down to her knees and red eyes. She wore a dark sleeveless mini dress with a white collar and a red tie; she wears a red belt that has a red side skirt cover. She also wore them with long black socks and black shoes. She had red gauntlets and black gloves. She was carrying her a sword by her side. Her Imperial Arm, Murasame.

The next figure was a slender woman with long purple hair and purple eyes. She wore a revealing sleeveless lilac cheongsam with detached lilac arm sleeves and white boots. She wore glasses and had a scar on her right cheek. Night Raid's very own Sheele, wielder of the Imperial Arm, Extase.

The final figure was a tall armored clad man. The armor itself was primarily white with large black stripes and a trench coat-like cape with red trim at the ends of the collar. The metal upon the armor was grey. This made the glowing yellow eyes of the helmet, as well as the large halberd-Esque red-tipped spear in hand, stand out. This was none other than Bulat, wearing his Imperial Arm, Incursio.

"Sorry if we've interrupted something." Sheele said.

"No, it's alright, not we found anything useful, to begin with." Leone waved off before she asked, "What about you guys?"

"Well… it's somewhat hard to explain-"

"You'll want to see it for yourself." Akame interrupted, stating it rather bluntly. She led the way back and without any more words, everyone else followed behind.

Soon the group walked across the burnt remains of the mansion to the other side. What awaited them was the corpses of five guards. Three of them had holes in their torsos, though one was by far the gorier than the other two. One was riddled with bullet holes. The last one looked to have been cleaved in two. The bodies had already started to decay, and flies had already started to lay claim to the lumps of decomposition.

Leone whistled before she remarked, "Damn, whoever did this is pretty good."

"Yeah, and I thought the fat bastard back there had it bad." Lubbock noted.

"Seems like whenever we come close to finding an answer, five more questions pop up." Mine declared as her frustration started to build.

Sheele was just about to contribute to the conversation when something caught her eye. She looked over and saw a tiny sliver of hair. If not for its bright color, she may have missed it altogether.

"I think I found something." Sheele announced. The others looked over to her and saw the sliver of pink hair in her hand.

"You think that might belong to the person who did this?" Bulat asked as he crossed his arms.

"I don't know, it might belong to Mine." Leone teased.

"Shut up, Leone!" Mine shouted as Leone chuckled at the pinkette's rage.

"Well, either way, we at least have _something_ to go off of." Lubbock pointed out. Akame turned around, and Lubbock took notice, "Hey, Akame what are your thoughts on all of this?"

"The targets have already been eliminated. For now, we should head back and wait for the next target." Akame said. The others nodded their heads and followed suit.

* * *

_ To Be Continued_…

* * *

**-"Epitaph", by King Crimson starts to play as the end credits roll-**

(Verse One)

_The wall on which the prophets wrote_

The scene begins with a picturesque view of Venezia at sunset. The camera slowly moves to the left as it takes it all in.

_Is cracking at the seams_

A Seagull or two is calling out, adding a natural noise to it all.

_Upon the instruments of death_

A boat was soon seen on the water, gliding lazily in the water.

_The sunlight brightly gleams_

Another boat is soon shown,

_When every man is torn apart_

The Seagulls continued to call out, but they became quieter.

_With nightmares and with dreams_

The camera continues to move slowly to the left.

_Will no one lay the laurel wreath_

The Seagulls soon stop their calling altogether.

_When silence drowns the screams?_

The scene changes with a wave overtaking the previous scenery, replacing it with a shore at sunset, only showing the sand and waves, which calmly and rhythmically reached the shore, before retreating, and it repeats.

(Chorus)

_Confusion will be my epitaph_

The scene changes once more as, to be replaced by a tiled road, and a few droplets of blood.

_As I crawl a cracked and broken path_

More blood starts to drip from an unknown source beyond the camera's view.

_If we make it we can all sit back and laugh_

The blood continues to drip down onto the road.

_But I fear tomorrow I'll be crying_

More blood continues to drip down onto the road. Increasing the numbers of small puddles on the floor.

_Yes, I fear tomorrow I'll be crying_

Finally, after a certain amount of drops hit the floor, the image of Doppio appears in one of the tiny puddles of blood.

_Yes, I fear tomorrow I'll be crying_

The camera zooms in towards a smiling Doppio, whose image becomes more clear in the droplets of blood as the camera zooms in. Costa Smeralda slowly appeared in the droplets as well before becoming the new background. The camera continues to zoom in towards the bangs of Doppio's hair, which had a few images in it before going black.

(Verse 2)

_Between the iron gates of fate_

_The seeds of time were sown_

_And watered by the deeds of those_

_Who know and who are known;_

_Knowledge is a deadly friend_

_If no one sets the rules_

_The fate of all mankind I see_

_Is in the hands of fools_

(Instrumental: "**March for No Reason**")

(Verse 1)

_The wall on which the prophets wrote_

_Is cracking at the seams_

_Upon the instruments of death_

_The sunlight brightly gleams_

_When every man is torn apart_

_With nightmares and with dreams_

_Will no one lay the laurel wreath_

_When silence drowns the screams?_

(Chorus)

_Confusion will be my epitaph_

_As I crawl a cracked and broken path_

_If we make it we can all sit back and laugh_

_But I fear tomorrow I'll be crying_

_Yes I fear tomorrow I'll be crying_

_Yes I fear tomorrow I'll be crying_

_Crying..._

_Crying..._

_Yes I fear tomorrow I'll be crying_

_Yes I fear tomorrow I'll be crying_

_Yes I fear tomorrow I'll be crying_

_Crying..._

-Instrumental Outro: "**Tomorrow and Tomorrow"**-

* * *

**A/N: If you're reading this, then I just want to say that the next chapter for Remnant of The World, is nearly done, but I still got a long way to go. So please follow, fav, leave a review with constructive criticism, or anything you want really and have a nice day.**


	5. On The Day of Black Sabbath

**A/N: Hello guys. Welcome to chapter 5 of A Double Kills The Devil's Sins.**

* * *

**-Third Person P.O.V.-**

Tatsumi's attacker stood over his prone form, waiting for him to awaken. It had waited for hours to see if he was the one he had been looking for, the one he needed. The figure was resolved to wait all night if it had to, but it knew that it couldn't stay once dawn approached. It observed its surroundings, quietly curious about this cruel world it found itself in, but it knew that its time was growing too short to partake in one of its hobbies. So, it suppressed the urge to observe the people in their homes and continued to wait. Minutes were ticking by, transforming into another hour before the cycle repeats itself.

As it continued its silent vigilance, it wondered how different this boy would be compared to the others that were chosen. Some had awoken in mere minutes after being pierced by the arrow, while a couple of others had taken a few hours. However, this boy was by far the longest wait it had to endure so far. Which could be a good sign... or a bad omen. Before long, the hours were ticking away, its hope dwindled and disappeared before being replaced by despair as the darkness of night began to give way to the morning sun as it dispersed many of the shadows. The figure moved away from Tatsumi to avoid the hated light and fumed that it had lost so much time watching the young man.

'Another dead end. I thought this one might've been different. Damn it all! Morning is already here and this boy hasn't woken up yet. I must make my exit.' It said to itself, before submerging into the shadows, as they were made of water. Missing the fact that moment after its departure, Tatsumi woke up.

* * *

**-Tatsumi's P.O.V.-**

A terrible pounding in my skull was the first thing I felt as I opened my eyes. The light of morning doing no favors for my attempts to nurse this mother of all headaches. I tried to recall what happened but found most of them to be murky and unclear, and the ones that were clear seemed impossible if not fantastical. Like the sensation of having m6 soul forcibly pulled out of my own body, or a figure in black that held the face of my soul in a vice-like grip.

"The hell happened to me?" I asked myself, I got up and used a nearby wall to support myself. Time passed and I could feel my headache fading a little before I started to walk around, not having a particular destination in mind. Just hoping that I could find my friends soon. As well as find out just what the hell had attacked me.

* * *

**-Third Person P.O.V.-**

It was near high noon. The Capital was buzzing with activity. Bargains were being struck, the naive being swindled, the experienced haggling like it's nobody's business. Most of the population was generally minding their own business. Although many rumors about a string of deaths that have occurred recently have put everyone on edge, well, even more so than usual.

Sayo and Ieyasu were quite haggard from their fruitless search for information. Though, throughout the entire walk, Ieyasu was quite vocal about it.

"This sucks!" Ieyasu exclaimed as he pulled at his hair.

"I know… for the hundredth time… I KNOW!" Sayo shouted, and no one could miss the death glare that she was sending Ieyasu's way. Causing the few observers who took any modicum of interest in the duo to turn their heads and continue walking.

"But I'm serious. We've been walking for hours on end with no sleep. And what have we found? Nothing, not a single thing." he complained.

"Look, all we can do right now is to keep pushing forward. Who knows, we might be close to finding something." Sayo said, trying to sound encouraging, though Ieyasu could tell it was a bit forced.

But before Ieyasu could object or call her out, two guards had passed them by. They were about to write the guards off as unimportant until one of the guards spoke.

"What can you make out from these recent deaths?" The first one asked. This immediately caught the pair's attention, and after quickly glancing at each other, they made a silent agreement to follow them.

"Not much if I'm being honest, they started about a week ago and only six bodies have been found, there could be more, but I wouldn't bet on it." The second one said.

"You think it's Night Raid?" The first one questioned.

"Not likely, while it's true that the attacks have been proven to occur at night. The victims are completely random, with no pattern whatsoever. Unlike Night Raid's targets, which are mostly made up of the upper class." The second one explained before continuing, "But that's not the strangest thing."

"What's the strangest thing?" guard number one dared to ask.

"The strangest thing is that the victims have no marks to indicate how they died, not even a single drop of blood. It's like they just dropped dead." guard number two stated with a grave look on his face. This shocked both Ieyasu and Sayo as they spared a glance at one another before focusing back on the guards.

"That's fucking freaky." number one said, a statement that their eavesdroppers silently agreed on.

"No kidding, and the looks on their faces too? They clearly saw who or whatever did this to them, but couldn't do shit about it." number two remarked.

"Do you think they'll have every one of us look for 'em?" number one questioned.

"Who knows, with all the shit that's been going on, it's hard to make a call." number two responded. This was when the two new gangsters decided to quit eavesdropping and meet in a nearby alley.

Once they were sure the coast was clear, they began their own conversation. "Did we really hear something like that?" Ieyasu asked.

"Yeah, something really weird is happening. You think we should report this?" Sayo questioned.

"Definitely. Besides this could help us win respect for Passione." Ieyasu replied.

As the two were making their way back to the headquarters of Passione. They were about halfway back when they had run into someone they hadn't seen in what felt like forever.

* * *

**-In the afternoon-**

**-Doppio's P.O.V.-**

So far my info digging has proven to be somewhat fruitful. I've learned that the current Emperor who rules over the Empire, Emperor Makoto, is actually a child. From what I've read and asked, he had won the battle of succession with the help of the current Prime Minister, Honest, and his shrewd tactics.

Not only that, but all the corruption and evil in the Empire can be traced back to Honest. The Emperor was simply being used as a puppet and didn't know it. The news had broken my heart a bit, since, for most of my life, my situation held little difference compared to the young Emperor. Both of us naive, unknowing pawns in the service of evil. Pawns that are easily disposable, when all is said and done, once we are no longer useful. However, it also gave me resolve. The resolve to make sure that the Emperor doesn't suffer the same fate I did. Abandoned by the people who claimed to care about him, and left to rot.

I was starting to become tired of this, and decided that I had done enough info gathering for one day. I made my way back to the headquarters and there to greet me was none other than Sayo, Ieyasu. I was about to greet them until I noticed the presence of a third one I didn't recognize.

"Doppio!" Sayo exclaimed.

"I'm glad you made it back." Ieyasu said with a wide grin on his face.

I couldn't help but smile, though I had to ask, "It's good to see you too, but who's this?"

"Oh, my name's Tatsumi." the young man said. Now identified as Tatsumi.

The name sounded somewhat familiar to me, and I somewhat struggled to recall where I heard that name before I suddenly remembered something and asked, "You wouldn't happen to be the same Tatsumi that they were looking for, are you?"

"Who else would it be?" Tatsumi declared.

"You wouldn't believe it, hell, I barely believed it myself, but we were on our way here when halfway we ran into Tatsumi." Ieyasu explained with a wide grin as he wrapped an arm around Tatsumi.

"I'm glad that you found your friend. By the way, my name is Vinegar Doppio, though I prefer if you just called me Doppio." I said, happy that my new friends had reunited with their lost companion.

"Well, it's good to meet you!" Tatsumi stated as he extended his hand for me to shake. I was going to shake his hand as well before I noticed something. I nearly freaked out, even though it was faint, it was unmistakable. It was a-

"What's wrong Doppio?" Sayo questioned, shaking me out of my shock. I quickly decided to confront Tatsumi as soon as possible.

"Oh, I just forgot to do something, nothing to be worried about at all, anyway, why were you guys on the way here anyway?" I questioned. The first part being a lie obviously, but I couldn't tell them what I planned on doing. Though, I was paying close attention as to what they had to report.

"Oh! Well, we overheard some guards talking about murders that have been occurring lately." Ieyasu announced.

"Tell me everything, don't leave any details," I demanded and without a moment's hesitation, I was told about everything they've managed to find. Although Tatsumi's My mind began to race, trying to put together a plan. "Thank you guys for delivering me this information. I'll report it to the Boss as soon as possible. You two get some rest. Tatsumi, I want to speak to you." I stated. The two had relieved looks as the tension left their shoulders. Without a word, they left to find rooms for themselves.

The two of us stood there, silence dominating the room. I was about to ask my question, but Tatsumi was the first to break the silence, "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

I debated whether I should be subtle or straight to the point. Though judging by my impression on the young man however, I decided to be as blunt as possible, "I'll get straight to the point, are you a Stand User?" I asked, trying to make my tone as authoritative as possible.

"What the hell is a Stand User?" He demanded. I suspected he would have a reaction such as that, so I decided to cut to the chase.

I brought forth [King Crimson], in all its scowling glory and Tatsumi…

"What the fuck is that thing?!"

…Gave an appropriate response.

"This is my Stand, [King Crimson], the fact that you gave a reaction when it was brought forth means that you can see it, which proves that you're a Stand User, just like me." I explained, as [King Crimson] continues to scowl at Tatsumi, which did nothing to improve the boy's anxiety.

Then, he began to crack, "I'm dreaming… I have to be-"

I wasn't gonna allow him to spiral down that rabbit hole, so I went to slap him out of it… Well, that was the plan. Instead, I had to quickly withdraw my hand as an arm holding a broadsword came down, cracking the floor and leaving a sizable indent in it. I silently thanked my reflexes for saving my arm.

The Stand soon came into full view, as Tatsumi was left stunned and I was left speechless as well. Tatsumi's Stand was a humanoid, and it did share similarities to [Silver Chariot], although there were many key differences. For one, the armor that encompassed the Stand was asymmetrical, it even looked like it was an empty suit of armor than anything. It was a metallic white color, with the fabrics being colored maroon with gold trims. It had a very draconic motif, with horns on the helmet. The gauntlets and leggings modeled after dragon claws, and even a pauldron in the shape of a dragon's skull. Though the biggest difference was between [Silver Chariot's] rapier and this new Stand's broadsword. Just by looking at it, I could tell that this Stand valued power and durability over speed and grace.

Tatsumi was completely freaking out, spouting out jumbles of words that weren't even in the slightest way cohesive, not that I could necessarily blame him. The Stand was on standby, not moving an inch, and I decided that trying to slap some sense into Tatsumi wasn't a wise move. So I had to opt for the only choice I have available to me, getting him to calm down through words.

"Tatsumi, I know you're freaking out about this whole thing, but it's alright." I said, trying to be as reassuring as I could.

He screamed at me as he pointed to his Stand, "How is _this_ alright?!"

"That is a Stand, _your_ Stand to be precise," I explained, though my frustration was really starting to boil over at this point, "Now are you going to shut the fuck up so that I can continue my explanation, or are you going to keep freaking like a little bitch?"

Tatsumi finally managed to calm down, and replied, "Alright… alright, I'm okay now. Please, continue."

"Thank you. Now, a Stand is the manifestation of your fighting spirit, and embodies your own psyche, to a certain extent. Each and every Stand comes in a very wide array of forms as well as supernatural abilities. Stands follow a very loose set of rules, with no real standard that anyone can truly classify them." I explained before asking, "Now any questions?"

Tatsumi didn't have any hesitation when he asked, "I've got a few but for starters, what rules do Stands follow?"

"Well, Stands are as varied as human minds, so the rules have so many exceptions to them, that it's actually amazing that they're even there to begin with. However, generally, Stands are completely obedient to the User and demonstrate little to no personality. Stands can only be harmed by other Stands, but any Stand can harm any human at the User's discretion. Also, Stands can only be seen by other Stand Users. Finally, the Stand and the Stand User are linked and the damage is shared between them. For example, if your Stand were to die, you would die and vice versa. But like I said, there have been exceptions to these rules. Also, every Stand has one or more special abilities unique to itself." I answered, as best I could.

"Okay, so what does my Stand do exactly?" Tatsumi questioned, as he looked at his Stand with newfound wonder. Like a child, who was told Christmas had come early.

"Well, that, I can't really tell you since it's _your _Stand and you'll have to figure out and master its ability or abilities. However, from what I can see, it seems to be a short-range power type, the same as mine, as well as the fact that your Stand seems to be one that boasts power and durability but at the cost of speed and agility." I replied.

"Alright, I just have one more question." he stated.

"And that would be?"

"Why did you name you Stand?"

That question caught me completely off guard, and the only thing that came out of my mouth was, "Pardon?"

"Why do you bother naming your Stand if they don't have any personality or whatever?" he continued to question with an inquisitive look.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know!"

"I don't know… it just feels right I guess?"

"That doesn't make sense."

I gave a long sigh, before leveling an annoyed glare at Tatsumi, "Look, Stands are given names. Asking me why this is so is like asking me why the sky is blue, or why cats and dogs don't get along. There may be a good explanation for it, but nobody really gives a damn. Just give your Stand a name, it can be anything you want. I don't care. Now we'll continue this discussion some other time, because I need to get this info to the Boss, and I have a feeling that I'm gonna be very busy soon, okay?"

"Okay okay, I'm going." he said, as he quickly exited the room. I gave another sigh of exasperation, I wracked my brain to come up with something halfway decent. Before I decided to simply take a walk while I contemplated all of this. Who knows? Maybe the fresh air and a bit of exercise will kick my brain into gear.

Metaphorically speaking, though I still had to suppress a shudder, because the image that came to mind was Risotto making a few gears in my brain, and making them spin to grind said brain into paste. Disturbing images aside, I left the building and walked with no particular destination in mind, but determined to end it with the killer's body on the floor.

* * *

**-Unknown P.O.V.**

I'm running out of time. I must find a Stand User that is able to house another such as myself. The shadows were able to sustain me for a long time now, but I could feel it. I could feel myself becoming weaker and weaker whenever I emerge from the shadows. Once my time runs out, even they will no longer be able to sustain me as my body deteriorates, and the last vestiges of my Stand User's will that keeps me going will unravel into nothingness.

At first, I believed that anyone could house me. While that was true to some extent, they grew sick too quickly to help mend the damage, and the longer I inhabited their body, the closer death approached to claiming my temporary host. It was clear that I would need a Stand User, one who had an ability that would sustain my continued existence. However, with each one I manage to find, my hopes slip further away. It was clear that all of their talents had laid elsewhere.

Darkness was overcoming the wretched light, and soon night shall fall. "This was it, my final chance. If I failed, my existence…_ 'I'_ would cease to be."

* * *

**-Doppio's P.O.V.-**

I walked through the streets of the capital. It was quite relaxing actually, if you didn't pay attention to the various forlorn expressions from the citizens of the Capital. The partially cloudy afternoon was giving way to night's embrace and I had a lot to contemplate while I was walking down the street.

So far, everything has been running smoothly, but that still doesn't mean anything. Passione is barely in its infancy and if we become too reckless, we'll be wiped out just as easily as anyone else. Not to mention these mysterious murders that have been around the Capital. Then there was the matter with Tatsumi.

On one hand, I'm glad Sayo and Ieyasu had found their friend to be safe and sound in this godforsaken place. But, on the other hand, he's a Stand User and a new one at that. I could already feel a headache coming on because I knew I'd have to be the one to educate him on how to fight with a Stand, since I'm the only Stand User with experience, and could teach him. Then there's the manner of how he even got a Stand to begin with, which is without a doubt the work of an Enemy Stand. But what Stand has the power to give Stands to others? And if it isn't a Stand, then the question to ask is, how did a Stand arrow end up here of all places?

My walk led me near an alley, and I looked inside to see if there was anyone lurking inside. Any killer worth even a lick of salt would stick to a place such as these. I can't charge into this blindly, I have to use deduction and reason to figure this shit out. As far as I know, our mystery killer, or Stand, attacks primarily in the evening and at night, the victims never have any physical injuries on their person, let alone fatal ones, yet they still end up dead… wait… WAIT! I know these traits! Something that attacks at a time when shadows are large, victims that wind up as untouched corpses… or as Stand Users from the encounter…

A look of horror grew on my face, as the sun finished its descent to the horizon, and gave way to night. The shadows were now all-consuming as the clouds hid the moon and some of the stars as the people became scarce, likely due to the killings. All the signs pointed to it being the Stand of a capo I knew, or at least that bastard Diavolo had learned, was dead.

"…[Black Sabbath]…"

* * *

**-Song Start: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure - Vento Aureo OST: Black Sabbath-**

**-Third Person P.O.V.-**

As soon as Doppio uttered the name, he heard the footfalls. He slowly turned to face the origin of the sound, and walking towards him was the Stand in question. A figure in black, pointing towards him.

**(Fight Begins)**

No words were exchanged, as the Stand lunged for Doppio. He tried getting out of the way, but [Black Sabbath] was faster than he had anticipated. The Stand latched onto his shoulders as a Stand Arrow, pieces of it broken off but still functional, came out of his mouth.

But before the Stand could pierce its intended target, Doppio instantly vanished from out of its grasp. [Black Sabbath] turned around and came face to face with Doppio, who had [Epitaph] on his forehead, and the arms of [King Crimson] by his side. During the silent standoff, Doppio's mind was racing at a thousand miles per hour. Trying to come up with ways to defeat the Enemy Stand.

'Shit! That was way too close! It's a good thing that Polpo informed Diavolo about [Black Sabbath's] abilities, as well as it's weaknesses. Problem is, I can't exploit any of them! The sun is down, and it's way too unrealistic to last for twelve hours, more or less. I-' Doppio's thoughts were interrupted as [Black Sabbath] attacked once again, lunging at Doppio like a feral beast.

Doppio blocked the attempt, but [Black Sabbath's] hands latched onto one of [King Crimson's] wrist. The wrist was starting to buckle under the grip as cracks and spurts of blood appeared on the wrist, and Doppio's own wrist mirrored the damage. [Black Sabbath] extended the Arrow once more, intent on piercing [King Crimson's] arm, but Doppio used the other arm to land a direct blow to [Black Sabbath's] head. While this loosened the grip just enough for the wrist to be able to escape, the damage it received only caused a few hairline cracks to form, much to Doppio's dismay.

"What the fuck!? Was that really all I did?! Granted it wasn't a blow that had all of [King Crimson's] strength put into it, but still." Doppio fumed as a scowl marred his face. However, a strategy was slowly forming in his mind and went on the attack as he charged towards [Black Sabbath] with the arms of [King Crimson] performing a Stand barrage. [Black Sabbath] dodged and deflected many of the blows, but some got through and did a far more considerable amount of damage than the last attack as more hairline cracks appeared on the Stand's body.

[Black Sabbath] retreated into the darkness it drew its power from, which gave Doppio enough time to breathe and to try and come up with a plan, 'Alright, that confirmed my hunch. While [Black Sabbath] is fast enough to dodge or deflect a good portion of a direct assault, it's not fast enough to block all of it. But the real trouble is the damn thing's endurance and power. The fact that it can take [King Crimson's] attacks is worrying enough, and its grip being able to damage me makes it a force to be reckoned with. Not to mention that it can retreat into the shadows whenever it feels like it.'

Doppio used [Epitaph] to see into the future. In the bangs of his hair, he sees [Black Sabbath's] hands around [King Crimson's] neck, with the Arrow poised to pierce through [Epitaph] and into [King Crimson's] head. Doppio began to panic, for he knew what would happen if the arrow found him unworthy of its power. He felt compelled to look up to the night sky for some kind of inspiration when the moon began to peek through the clouds, 'Dmmn it, I have to think! There has to be something I can use.'

However, Doppio failed to notice that when the light of the moon had been revealed, that light began to cast the shadows of the surrounding buildings… and Doppio himself. A hand emerged from the shadow of a building that was closest to its intended target and took hold of his newly revealed shadow by the neck. He began to choke as he looked behind himself to see that [Black Sabbath] had pulled the shadow off of the ground, towards itself, and poised the arrow to pierce it once it fully formed.

**-Song Transition: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Golden Wind OST - Difficult Situation-**

The shadow took the form of [King Crimson]; with one hand clenched around [Black Sabbath's] neck, trying desperately to keep the Arrow away from it while the other held one of [Black Sabbath's] wrist, attempting to crush it with it's brute strength. A few hairline cracks appeared on the wrist under [King Crimson's] grip, but the appendage held. [Epitaph's] prediction had come to pass.

Doppio could barely draw a full breath of air. His lungs were screaming for oxygen, but he was forced to ignore it as he tried to come up with a way to get out of this, 'Shit! This is bad. What the hell am I supposed to do?!' He looked up to the sky and saw something that filled him with even more panic, 'Another cloud is going to cover the moon again. If that happens, the ground will be enveloped in complete shadow, which will leave me nowhere to escape even if I use [King Crimson's] ability for more than a few seconds!'

The pressure on Doppio's neck grew, cutting off his oxygen and forcing him to cough up blood at the same time. He was losing strength fast, and [King Crimson] reflected this fact. This allowed [Black Sabbath] to inch his way closer to piercing [Epitaph], which had an uncharacteristically terrified look on its face. Just as all hope seemed to be lost, Doppio saw that he was close to a wall to a nearby building, which gave him an idea. He reached for the wall, and once he touched it, he managed to weakly sputter out, "Ki-[King… C-Crimson]…"

**-Song Change: JOJO's Bizarre Adventure Golden Wind OST - Lotta feroce**

Doppio vanished, along with his Stand. Leaving [Black Sabbath] to wildly look around in search of his quarry. Unaware that he was now climbing the wall, with the assistance of [King Crimson]. Many cracks formed as [King Crimson] dug it's finger into the wall as it ascended until Doppio finally got to the rooftop. However, he didn't relax for one moment, as he used [Epitaph] once more, before he looked up to the sky, counting down.

"3…"

The wind began to pick up, the clouds began to hasten their journey through the sky ever so slightly. Only a small portion of the moon remained exposed.

"…2…"

The shadows were starting to blend with the growing darkness, and with the exception of the various street lamps and lights coming from the windows, the shadows had settled over the Capital.

"…1!"

As soon as the countdown was finished, the moon was completely engulfed by the clouds, and [Black Sabbath] reappeared out of the newly cast shadows. It launched itself towards Doppio, which was met by a barrage of punches from [King Crimson]. Just like before, [Black Sabbath] dodged and deflected most of the hits but a few still managed to land, and caused more hairline cracks to appear on its body. However, [Black Sabbath] continued to press on the assault, which allowed it to grab a hold of [King Crimson's] wrists once more. However, Doppio didn't even seem bothered by this whatsoever as he proclaimed "Damn, you're one stubborn cagacazzo, aren't you? Well, I have news for you! [King Crimson]!"

Just like that, Doppio disappeared once again. Before [Black Sabbath] had any time to look around, it received a devastating blow to the head. This caused many more cracks, which were far larger than any that preceded it, to appear where the blow had landed, and even chipped a few shards off of [Black Sabbath]. It was knocked back into the shadows, where it would recover from the damage, and gave Doppio the breather he didn't know he needed.

**-Song Change: JOJO's Bizarre Adventure Golden Wind OST - Eremita-**

Though this also gave him a chance to think back on the battle and realize a few details, 'I know that I don't have much experience dealing with Stands like [Black Sabbath], but there are some things that just aren't adding up. Its behavior seems way too… _human_. It felt like I was fighting a person rather than an automatic Stand, and it looked almost _desperate_ to pierce me. If I recall correctly, Polpo said that [Black Sabbath] would say something to the target before piercing him, but the Stand hasn't even said a word. Am I reading too much into this? Or is there something more complex going on behind this?'

Doppio activated [Epitaph] once again, and saw that 10 seconds from now, [Black Sabbath] would appear in front of him before dashing at him, almost completely healed of its injuries with the exception being the last hit it suffered from. Doppio looked to the sky once more to gauge the clouds covering the moon. To his relief, it seemed that they were in the process of parting, allowing just a sliver of moonlight through.

Moments later, just as predicted by [Epitaph], [Black Sabbath] appeared in front of Doppio before charging towards him like a rabid animal. He brought forth [King Crimson] to defend against the assault by grabbing ahold of [Black Sabbath's] neck with one arm, but [Black Sabbath] mirrored the action. Just as [Black Sabbath] was about to bring his other hand to increase the pressure on [King Crimson's] neck, the Stand snatched the appendage in question mid-attempt within a death grip. The two were now at a standstill… and Doppio couldn't be any happier.

"[Black Sabbath], even if what I say falls on deaf ears given the fact that you're an automatic Stand, I'm forced to admit that you've put me through the wringer alright. There were a couple of times where I thought I was done for," Doppio softly remarked, as the two Stands continued to try and get the upper hand on one another, "But… I'm afraid this fight is over. [King Crimson]."

**-Song End-**

Just like before, Doppio had seemingly vanished, but he wasn't the only one to do so. The shadows had gone with him. If one were to look up, they would see the moon, in all it's brilliant glory. [Black Sabbath] was completely separated from the shadows. Before [Black Sabbath] had any time to even think, it felt a powerful force push it to the ground. It tried to get up, but [King Crimson's] foot had planted itself on [Black Sabbath's] head in order to discourage any plans of escape.

He released a breath that he didn't even realize he was holding before looking down upon his fallen enemy, "I honestly had my doubts about that strategy even working, since all I saw in my vision was you being exposed to moonlight and not burning away. Which makes sense because while it's true that the moon's surface reflects light from the sun, it only reflects anywhere between three to twelve percent," Doppio explained before pointing a finger towards [Black Sabbath], "That's when I came to the realization that moonlight and possibly artificial light are neutral territories for you, while it's true that you're not writhing in agony, you receive no benefit from being in it either. If I had to guess, your fighting capabilities are now more or less the equivalent of an average human. Which means [King Crimson] has more than enough power to crush your head underfoot!"

[Black Sabbath] started to struggle, trying desperately to escape, but to no avail as [King Crimson] gradually increased the pressure of his foot upon its head to discourage any further attempts. Hairline cracks started to manifest upon the Stand's head. As Doppio was about to finish off [Black Sabbath] and start tracking down Polpo, a weakly voice cried out.

"Please… spare me…"

* * *

_To Be Continued_…

* * *

**-"Epitaph", by King Crimson starts to play as the end credits roll-**

(Verse One)

_The wall on which the prophets wrote_

The scene begins with a picturesque view of Venezia at sunset. The camera slowly moves to the left as it takes it all in.

_Is cracking at the seams_

A Seagull or two is calling out, adding a natural noise to it all.

_Upon the instruments of death_

A boat was soon seen on the water, gliding lazily in the water.

_The sunlight brightly gleams_

Another boat is soon shown,

_When every man is torn apart_

The Seagulls continued to call out, but they became quieter.

_With nightmares and with dreams_

The camera continues to move slowly to the left.

_Will no one lay the laurel wreath_

The Seagulls soon stop their calling altogether.

_When silence drowns the screams?_

The scene changes with a wave overtaking the previous scenery, replacing it with a shore at sunset, only showing the sand and waves, which calmly and rhythmically reached the shore, before retreating, and it repeats.

(Chorus)

_Confusion will be my epitaph_

The scene changes once more as, to be replaced by a tiled road, and a few droplets of blood.

_As I crawl a cracked and broken path_

More blood starts to drip from an unknown source beyond the camera's view.

_If we make it we can all sit back and laugh_

The blood continues to drip down onto the road.

_But I fear tomorrow I'll be crying_

More blood continues to drip down onto the road. Increasing the numbers of small puddles on the floor.

_Yes, I fear tomorrow I'll be crying_

Finally, after a certain amount of drops hit the floor, the image of Doppio appears in one of the tiny puddles of blood.

_Yes, I fear tomorrow I'll be crying_

The camera zooms in towards a smiling Doppio, whose image becomes more clear in the droplets of blood as the camera zooms in. Costa Smeralda slowly appeared in the droplets as well before becoming the new background. The camera continues to zoom in towards the bangs of Doppio's hair, which had a few images in it before going black.

(Verse 2)

_Between the iron gates of fate_

_The seeds of time were sown_

_And watered by the deeds of those_

_Who know and who are known;_

_Knowledge is a deadly friend_

_If no one sets the rules_

_The fate of all mankind I see_

_Is in the hands of fools_

(Instrumental: "**March for No Reason**")

(Verse 1)

_The wall on which the prophets wrote_

_Is cracking at the seams_

_Upon the instruments of death_

_The sunlight brightly gleams_

_When every man is torn apart_

_With nightmares and with dreams_

_Will no one lay the laurel wreath_

_When silence drowns the screams?_

(Chorus)

_Confusion will be my epitaph_

_As I crawl a cracked and broken path_

_If we make it we can all sit back and laugh_

_But I fear tomorrow I'll be crying_

_Yes I fear tomorrow I'll be crying_

_Yes I fear tomorrow I'll be crying_

_Crying..._

_Crying..._

_Yes I fear tomorrow I'll be crying_

_Yes I fear tomorrow I'll be crying_

_Yes I fear tomorrow I'll be crying_

_Crying..._

-Instrumental Outro: "**Tomorrow and Tomorrow"**-

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed it. Sorry, I was gone so long, I had to help my grandparents move, and then I got addicted to DOOM Eternal. I swear that game is like the crack cocaine of video games.  
**


End file.
